Malgré tout
by Maie Pop's
Summary: Bella a disparu le 12 Juillet 2010 ; et depuis trois ans, Charlie se tasse, Emmett tremble, et Rosalie angoisse. Esmée et Carlisle pleurent, et Edward s'énerve. Et Jasper… Jasper se perd. Mais tous, à leur façon, continuent de la chercher. Et chacun attend.


Bonjour à tous !

Voilà un OS dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a trois semaines, et qui m'a un peu obsédé depuis. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi long, et pourtant plus j'écrivais, plus j'avais de choses à dire. Je reprends les personnages de Twilight, mais l'histoire est complètement différente.

Pas de vampire ici, uniquement des humains. Les relations entre les personnages sont différentes, ainsi que les liens familiaux. Alors pour vous aider dans la compréhension dès le départ, je vous avais fait un petit arbre généalogique version organigramme. Cependant, l'image ne semble pas passer dans le document alors :

- Renée Dwyer et Charlie Swan se sont mariés et ont eu deux enfants avant de divorcer : Emmett, l'ainé, et Bella.

- Esmée a divorcé avec M. Hale, avec qui elle avait eu une fille, Rosalie et s'est remariée avec Carlisle Cullen, et ils ont eu un fils, Jasper.

- Elizabeth et Anthony Masen sont toujours mariés et ont eu deux enfants : Edward et Alice Masen

- Bella s'est mariée et est devenue Mme Edward Masen avant de disparaitre.

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.

* * *

**24 Avril 2013 : **

00000000

Rosalie Hale était assise à la table d'un charmant café, dans un joli bourg perdu dans les terres texanes. Présente ici pour affaires, elle n'y aurait certainement jamais mis les pieds, n'aurait même jamais prit connaissance de cet endroit autrement. Et pourtant elle s'y sentait bien, comme perdue ailleurs, comme si personne ici ne pourrait jamais retrouver sa trace. Utopique, certainement. Mais pas si loin de la vérité cependant. Et un instant, un court instant, elle s'avoua qu'elle aimerait que ce soit le cas. La culpabilité la submergea aussitôt. Elle avait une famille, une famille qui l'aimait, qui la soutenait, qui voulait la rendre heureuse. Une famille qu'elle s'était choisie.

Son père souhaitait la marier, quelques années plus tôt. A un homme qui ne lui avait pas inspiré la moindre confiance. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, même s'il avait été quelqu'un de bien, elle n'aurait jamais adhéré à la mascarade. Elle n'aurait pas engagé le reste de sa vie sur une décision qui ne lui aurait pas appartenue. Elle avait prit la poudre d'escampette, et avait filé droit chez sa mère, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis le divorce, alors qu'elle n'avait que deux ans. Son père et sa famille paternelle étaient puissants, et sa mère n'avait guère fait le poids dans la bataille juridique pour sa propre garde. Elle y avait découvert un beau-père accueillant et ouvert, Carlisle, et un demi-frère attachant, Jasper. Quelque mois plus tard, elle avait rencontré Emmett, le grand frère de Bella, la meilleure amie de son frère. Ils n'avaient pas mis beaucoup plus longtemps à se trouver, et elle avait non seulement trouvé un partenaire pour la vie, mais elle avait également dégoté une belle-famille dans l'affaire. Une belle-famille qui l'avait acceptée telle qu'elle était, avec ses défauts.

Mais depuis trois ans, sa famille était ébranlée. Bella avait disparu, un jour banal, un jour qui n'avait rien de particulier. Sans laisser aucune trace. Sans savoir si elle était vivante, ou morte. Depuis quelques temps, les soupçons se portaient sur le mari de Bella, Edward.

La voir se rapprocher d'Edward Masen, le frère de la meilleure amie de la jeune femme, Alice, lui avait serré le cœur. Rosalie avait toujours su que Bella était bien plus qu'une amie aux yeux de son frère Jasper. Mais celui-ci n'avait rien dit, avait même accepté de jouer les témoins lors du mariage de Bella. Après le mariage de cette dernière, tout avait changé. Elle se faisait plus rare, et même lorsqu'elle était là, elle était distante. Au bout de quelques mois, ils ne la voyaient quasiment plus, alors qu'ils avaient toujours été si proches. Ils s'étaient dit que les jeunes mariés convolaient, amoureusement. Qu'ils profitaient de leur vie de jeunes mariés, justement, et que la situation ne durerait pas. Mais elle, elle avait vu Jasper se retrancher dans la solitude, se désintéressant de tout, et devenant de plus en plus secret. Il avait mal. Il souffrait. Et Rosalie en avait voulu à Bella. Beaucoup.

Et puis un jour, Edward avait téléphoné chez les Swan. Il cherchait Bella. Il était tard et elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Emmett avait pali, Charlie transformé en statut, et Jasper avait écarquillé les yeux, ramenant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, comme pour se protéger d'une douleur qu'il subissait depuis déjà longtemps. Rosalie avait du prendre les choses en main. Elle avait attrapé les clefs de voiture, avait poussé tout le monde à l'intérieur, et avait roulé jusque Seattle, où le jeune couple s'était installé, pour des raisons professionnelles. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué de bizarre à leur arrivée, trop engoncés dans leur inquiétude, dans leur panique, et dans leur douleur. Mais Rosalie, elle, avait vu les soupçons d'Elizabeth Masen, l'impassibilité feinte d'Anthony Masen, la nervosité d'Alice, la deuxième fille du couple, et meilleure amie de Bella, et surtout, surtout, la colère, la rage, la fureur d'Edward. Elle n'avait rien comprit à tout cela. Elle avait quelques pièces d'un puzzle inconnu, pas toutes cependant, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les assembler. Jasper aurait su le faire, lui, s'il était sorti de sa torpeur. Il avait toujours été bon pour décoder les émotions humaines, les comprendre, les transcrire. C'est bien pour cela qu'il était devenu psy, de toute évidence, d'ailleurs. Mais il en aurait été incapable, sur le moment. Et le temps que les soupçons de sa sœur s'immiscent en lui, la famille Masen avait déjà remis le masque, et chacun avait repris son rôle dans cette gigantesque mascarade. Edward Masen avait parfaitement joué le sien, devant la presse, devant les médias, s'autorisant même une petite larmichette de temps en temps. Mais Rosalie, elle, savait, que si cette larme était vraie, c'était plus une larme de rage que d'inquiétude, de colère rentrée et froide que de tristesse et de manque. Et puis les choses s'étaient tassées, et Edward avait arrêté de chercher. Il avait accepté la clôture de l'enquête sans rechigner, et demandé qu'un divorce soit prononcé pour cause d'abandon du domicile conjugal. La cassure entre la famille Masen et la famille Swan avait été définitive à partir de ce moment là. Elle était déjà fissuré, surtout avec le départ d'Alice pour l'Europe, où elle avait trouvé et épousé un européen, et lui avait fait un mini-européen. Elle n'était jamais rentrée.

Quand Charlie et Emmet avaient apprit l'arrêt des recherches et la demande de divorce, ils étaient rentrés dans une rage folle. Ils s'étaient rendu chez Edward et lui avaient rendu les coups, physiquement. Il n'avait pas porté plainte, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention médiatique sur lui. Charlie étant shérif et Emmet son adjoint, ils avaient continué les recherches, seuls. Sans résultat aucun. Mais ils cherchaient toujours. Jasper, de son côté, délaissait son travail pour jouer les Basil avec un détective qu'il avait engagé. Il sillonnait le pays à la recherche de Bella, s'enfonçant toujours plus dans l'alcool et les femmes. Des femmes aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux marron, aux traits fins et à la silhouette fine, qu'il appelait surement Bella. Il n'en présentait jamais aucune mais Rosalie savait, et son beau-père aussi, Carlisle. Ils s'inquiétaient, trouvaient ça malsain. Et tentaient de préserver sa mère Esmée.

Depuis quelques mois cependant, peu en réalité, les choses avaient bougé, et ses propres soupçons s'étaient étendus au reste de la famille. Ses soupçons concernant Edward. Charlie avait engagé un avocat, et avec l'aide de la famille Denali, qu'ils connaissaient depuis peu, et qui était aussi endeuillé, éploré, qu'eux pouvaient encore l'être trois ans après, ils avaient entamé un procès. Le procès était mal engagé. Difficile de faire face au ténor du barreau qu'était l'avocat engagé par la puissante et richissime famille Masen.

00000000

Rosalie fut tirée de ses pensées par un jeune homme, indien semblait-il, qui s'approchait d'elle, le regard déterminé. Ce doit être mon rendez-vous, pensa-t-elle.

- Vous êtes Rosalie, Rosalie Hale ? la questionna-t-il en avançant la main, de toute évidence pour la lui serrer.

Son ton avenant, son visage éclairé, sa bonne humeur, sa franchise et sa simplicité la décidèrent immédiatement. Elle l'aimait bien. Et puis il avait l'air si jeune qu'il réveilla en elle son instinct maternel, inassouvi. Emmett n'était plus le même depuis la disparition de sa sœur, taciturne, facilement énervé, toujours agacé, silencieux, aussi. Parler de mariage provoquait des disputes, alors un enfant.

- Oui, c'est moi. Vous êtes Monsieur Black ?

- Oh non, répondit-il en riant. Je suis Quil, son neveu, je n'ai que 15 ans. Mon oncle est au garage. Il avait quelque chose à finir et m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, et de vous faire visiter les lieux.

- Bien, allons-y alors.

000000

Elle suivit docilement le jeune homme parmi les rues pavées, sous le soleil réchauffant d'avril. Il faisait évidemment bien meilleur ici qu'à Forks, et elle se dit que ça devait être agréable de vivre dans un endroit aussi souvent ensoleillé. Arrivés à destination, elle rencontra Embry, l'associé de Monsieur Black. Quil s'éclipsa, et Embry lui montra les installations et lui fit visiter les locaux. D'un coup, elle ne comprit plus la raison de sa présence ici.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien équipé ici. Certes votre matériel est ancien, mais c'est du très bon matos, fiable et de qualité. Je ne vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de moi.

- Nous ne restaurons que les motos ici, c'est notre dada. Nous nous occupons également des voitures, de façon générale, pour compléter l'activité, mais ce n'est pas notre cœur de métier. Nous ne nous occupons que de tâches banales, et générales. Mais un bijou pareil vaut mieux que ça. Alors nous nous sommes renseignés sur les garages restaurant des voitures de collection, et sommes tombés sur vos références.

- Vous me flattez, et vous m'appâtez avec une mystérieuse voiture de collection. Vous savez définitivement parler aux femmes, vous.

Elle lui fit un sourire en coin, et il lui en rendit un bien malicieux.

- M. Newton est l'un de nos meilleurs clients, un de nos gros poissons, comme on dit. Alors on le bichonne. Et si quelque chose est hors de nos compétences, on préfère être honnête que de faire une bourde qui nous coûtera ce contrat. Tout en prenant tout à notre charge, en le faisant ainsi passer par nous, puisque nous vous contactons.

- Ingénieux. Bon, et cette voiture ?

- Mieux vaut vous laisser la surprise de le découvrir par vous-même, non ?

Tout en avançant, il posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins, pour la guider. Mais son geste n'était pas malsain, ni déplacé. Et il continua sans qu'aucun tressaillement ne soit à noter. Rosalie était de plus en plus conquise par les lieux.

- Il y a peu de temps, M. Newton a décidé de revenir vivre dans le coin, après un exil de près de vingt ans en Europe. Son père venait de décéder et lui laissait tout en héritage. En arrivant sur la propriété, il a remarqué que les choses avaient un peu dégénéré pendant la maladie du paternel_ ne prenez pas cet air offusqué, le vieux Newton était un salopard de la pire espèce, il a même fait fuir son fils avec ses magouilles, et donc, la propriété était à l'abandon. Les travaux durent depuis deux ans. Il y a peu de temps, il s'est attelé au garage, si encombré qu'il y avait pas encore mis les pieds. Et une sacrée surprise l'y attendait.

Ce disant, ils étaient arrivés depuis quelques instants déjà devant la fameuse porte des merveilles, mais il semblait tenir à son effet de surprise.

- Tadam, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Une Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud II, de 59, s'exclama-t-elle, des étoiles dans les yeux, et Embry su que le contrat était signé d'avance.

Après l'avoir laissée s'épancher de tout son saoul et reluquer l'engin sous tous ses angles, Embry accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'à un bureau un peu à l'écart, aménagé avec gout et plus luxueux. « C'est ici qu'ils emmènent leurs gros clients, j'imagine », se dit la jeune femme. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle ne se laissait pas impressionner pour si peu. Par contre, par la voiture… Elle voulait croire qu'elle attendrait d'entendre les termes du contrat avant de s'engager, et qu'elle y réfléchirait sérieusement avant de donner une réponse définitive, mais rien ne servait de se leurrer soi-même, elle l'aurait fait gratuitement s'il l'avait fallu. Ils s'assirent dans de confortables fauteuils, dans une atmosphère plus détendue. Voyant qu'il n'amorçait pas la conversation cependant, elle décida de prendre les devants.

- Alors, on se décide à parler contrat et bénéfices ?

- Oh mon dieu, pas avec moi. Je serais capable de vous donner la société. Je suis bien trop étourdi. Non vous verrez ça avec notre avocate. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- Oh. Vous avez une avocate. Bien sur.

- Oui, je sais, c'est surprenant. Nous sommes une petite structure. Mais elle est très compétente, et elle travaille également pour Mr. Newton, alors sa présence est doublement justifiée.

- Je ne voulais pas être insultante. C'est juste que je serais venue avec mon propre avocat si j'avais su. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Elle connaissait les avocats. Le sien était légèrement présomptueux, et aimait prendre le dessus dès le début des négociations. Elle s'avancerait probablement vers elle, la main tendue et la saluerait d'un « Bonjour, Melle Hale », pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait la main, et s'était renseignée sur elle. Autant partir sur des bases égales.

- Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Il s'agit de Marie Withock. Elle est très compétente, mais ne veux pas d'une carrière trop… exubérante. Mr. Newton peut ainsi la garder jalousement, pour son plus grand bonheur. Et le nôtre aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle fait partie de la famille, maintenant.

- Oh. Withock, vous dîtes ? C'est amusant, c'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. C'était le nom de mon grand-père maternel.

- Alors il y a de fortes chances pour que votre grand-père ait eu des origines texanes. C'est un nom très répandu dans le coin. Elle est avec Jake, euh M. Black, et quand ils sont partis à discuter, rien ne peut les arrêter ces deux là. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.

Ils s'installèrent dans un silence confortable, et des bruits de discussion ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Rosalie entendit alors un rire cristallin s'élever de la pièce adjacente, et se figea. Ce rire si pur, si spontané, si impulsif et emporté, elle le connaissait. Cette Marie Withock avait exactement le même rire qu'une jeune fille qu'elle avait bien connu. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer, même si elle tenta de l'éviter. Combien de fois n'avaient-ils pas, chacun d'entre eux, crut reconnaître Bella au détour d'une rue, au volant d'une voiture, dans la douceur d'une voix, dans la chevelure châtain d'une silhouette fine, de dos. Combien cela s'était à chaque fois avérer douloureux, comme s'ils la perdaient une nouvelle fois. Combien de fois ne s'était-elle pas coucher le soir, persuadée que le lendemain serait Le jour, le jour où ils la retrouveraient, le jour où elle rentrerait à la maison. A chaque fois que l'on toquait à la porte, à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait, elle avait vu cette lueur dans les yeux de chacun, la même qu'elle aurait très certainement vu si elle s'était regardé dans le miroir. Le souffle retenu, l'oreille attentive, personne ne pipait mot. Et puis la déception, incisive. La douleur, de nouveau, qui se répand dans le creux de la poitrine comme le poison. Et puis l'absence, encore, toujours. Le manque, indéniablement. Les souvenirs, acérés.

Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans la pièce. Et elle retint son souffle, sous le choc. Elle avait changé. Elle avait vieilli, bien sur. Les cheveux très ondulés, alors qu'elle les avait toujours eus si lisses. Et noir de jais, alors qu'ils étaient d'un léger châtain, avant. Ses traits étaient plus détendus, sereins. Les yeux plissés et les lèvres recourbées par un sourire franc, sincère, spontané, qu'elle ne lui avait plus connu depuis de nombreuses années. Elle était si belle…

- Bella…

000000

000000

000000

La jeune femme zigzaguait rapidement dans les rues pavées de ce petit bourg texan dont elle connaissait dorénavant les moindres recoins. Elle aurait aimé prendre son temps, et flâner ainsi dans les petites rues sous le soleil printanier, admirer le paysage, faire la causette avec les passants, les habitants du coin qu'elle connaissait presque tous personnellement, mais elle manquait de temps. Les négociations entre M. Newton, son fournisseur et leur avocat avaient été houleuses, et plus corsées qu'elle ne s'y était attendue. Résultat : elle était en retard pour son rendez-vous avec Jacob. Oh il ne lui en voudrait pas, mais ne se gênerait pas pour lui renvoyer son « professionnalisme » auquel elle s'accrochait tant, même avec la bande, à la figure souvent et pour longtemps. Elle arriva en fanfare au garage, les gars tournant vivement leur tête vers elle, puis retournant à leur travail en la reconnaissant. Manque de veine, elle manqua trébucher et rencontra le regard goguenard de Sam en remontant la tête. Ca allait être sa fête.

- T'es franchement à la bourre, ma belle. Ton image frisant la perfection en prend un coup. Ne dis rien, laisse moi deviner. Mike Newton t'a coincé derrière une porte. Ou alors il a encore piqué ses rimes à Shakespeare pour rendre éloge à ta beauté. Non ? Pire, il t'a demandé en mariage ? Ou alors tu as croisé la route d'un bel inconnu, n'a pas su résisté à l'appel de ton corps et vous avez sauvagement satisfait vos besoins sur le capot de sa voiture. Rah, tu rougis !

Les gars adoraient la mettre en boite, et la gêner jusqu'à l'apparition des petites rougeurs caractéristiques de sa pudeur. Le jeu de prédilection de ces abrutis, et le drame de sa vie. Parce que les petites traitresses ne tardaient jamais à faire leur apparition, et celui qui avait remporté la manche acquérait gloire et reconnaissance auprès de ses pairs.

- Allez, file. Jake t'attend dans son bureau. Il prépare son coup depuis une demi-heure. Ne lui donne pas plus de munition ni de temps pour élaborer son plan foireux, et grouille toi.

- Je vais lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, oui ! C'est même pas ma faute.

Sam rit et l'embrassa sur le front pour lui souhaiter bon courage. Il était un peu paternaliste avec elle. Ok, ils étaient tous très possessifs et protecteurs avec elle. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Quand elle était arrivée chez eux par une nuit d'orage trois ans plus tôt, elle ressemblait à un animal apeuré. Elle _était_, une petite chose effrayée. Elle venait de quitter sa vie, sa famille, sa maison et ses souvenirs, et était dans un état physique lamentable. Elle n'avait plus vraiment d'identité, plus aucun repère, et elle avait peur de tout. Elle s'était endormie dans la voiture de Jenkins, épuisée, plus moralement que physiquement, et en se réveillant elle avait ouvert les yeux sur une bande d'indiens musclés la dévisageant curieusement. Elle avait bougé la tête et avait remarqué d'autres personnes. Jenkins était reparti et elle était entourée d'inconnus, complètement terrorisée. Un homme plus vieux, les cheveux long, en fauteuil roulant, s'était avancé doucement vers elle et s'était présenté. Il avait ensuite présenté tous ceux qui étaient présents et lui avait promis qu'ici, on s'occuperait bien d'elle. Et Billy avait tenu sa promesse. Sue s'était avancée et l'avait prit dans ses bras avec beaucoup de tendresse. Aidée d'Emily, elle s'était occupée d'elle, lui avait fait prendre un bain et avait soigné ses plaies, si nombreuses. Personne ne lui avait jamais posé de question. Elle s'appelait dorénavant Marie Withock, avait 24 ans, et n'avait pas de passé. Elle demandait juste à se construire un avenir. Point. Ils n'avaient rien demandé, et n'avaient prit que ce qu'elle était disposée à donner. Eux par contre lui avaient tout donné. Ils lui avaient sauvé la vie, sans aucun doute. Sortant de ses pensées, elle avisa la porte du bureau de son ami, et l'ouvrit d'un grand coup, le surprenant par la même occasion. Elle avisa son regard pétillant, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une.

- La ferme, Jacob. Je ne suis PAS en retard.

- Tu m'as dit que la réunion se finirait vers 13h30.

- Que je l'espérais, Jake, nuance.

- Est-ce que tu as daigné jeter un œil au dossier, au moins ?

- Mais quand, Jacob Black ? Tu ne m'as prévenu de ce rendez-vous _ultra important_ que ce matin, entre deux gorgées de café, un morceau de croissant dans la bouche, avant de détaler lâchement. La réunion ne s'est finie qu'il y a vingt minutes, et j'ai détalé jusqu'ici, mini Newton aux basques. Je n'ai pas déjeuné. Je ne sais même pas comment cette bonne femme s'appelle, encore moins d'où elle vient.

- Ok, ok, Wonderwoman. Allons jeter un coup d'œil à la voiture, on verra le reste quand on fera les présentations.

Ils filèrent vers une partie bien spécifique du garage, partie réservée à l'éminent Monsieur Newton. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la voiture, le visage de Jacob s'illumina et il bomba le torse, fier comme un paon. Pourtant elle ne put que songer à une autre personne, une personne chère à son cœur, une personne tout droit sortie d'une vie qui n'était plus la sienne. Elle aurait adoré cette caisse. Elle aurait passé des heures à la bichonner. Penser à elle l'amena irrémédiablement à penser à _Lui_. Son sourire attendri laissa la place à une grimace de souffrance. Et de regret. Elle avait eu le temps de penser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé avant, depuis qu'elle était partie. Et force de constater que tout ceci était peut être un énorme gâchis. Il lui manquait, ils lui manquaient tous tellement. Elle serra la main de son ami, et il lui rendit l'étreinte, sans poser de question, sans même hausser un sourcil interrogateur. Comme toujours. Et comme toujours, il sentit son malaise, n'en chercha pas les raisons, mais tenta de l'éloigner.

- Alors, qu'a inventé Miki Mini Newton aujourd'hui ?

Elle chassa ses pensées, afficha une mine atterrée, presque blasée et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Tu ne me croirais pas.

- Je suis sure que je peux deviner.

- Je l'épouse si tu trouves.

- Oh ! C'est à ce point ?

- Yep. T'as pas des années non plus, hein.

- Ok, en trois shots, comme d'hab. Hum. Il t'a présenté comme sa fiancée devant les fournisseurs.

- Pfff. Déjà fait. Un peu d'imagination, que diable. Et comment tu sais avec qui on avait rendez-vous ?

- Mia, son paternel est réglé comme une horloge. Vous avez rendez-vous avec lui tous les deuxième jeudi du mois, à la même heure. Je suis sur qu'il baise sa femme de 21h15 à 21h27 tous les troisièmes samedis du mois, après avoir prit son viagra 35 minutes avant, comme le prescrit la notice. Et ça doit même être écrit dans son agenda, tiens. Je l'aime bien, hein, mais il est chronométré ce type, il doit être né avec une montre à son poignet. Bon, bon, bon. Autre chose. Il portait une alliance et t'en a présenté une en faisant croire à tout le monde que tu l'avais oublié à côté de ta brosse à dents ?

- Non plus. Tatata, tu vas perdre, Jacob Black.

- Il a fait des montages photos de toi en robe de mariée, lui accroché à ton bras, et une avec des bambins partout autour de vous ?

- Quelle horreur, je le fais enfermer à la minute pour un truc pareil. Il est pas net, mais heureusement pour moi c'est pas à ce point.

- Je donne donc ma langue au choix. Note que j'ai pas vraiment essayé. Manquerait plus que t'épouses ce type. Je te renierais illico presto.

- Il serait bien emmerdé. Je n'ai pas assez de faux papiers.

Il explosa de rire, et elle le suivit de bon gré.

- Dans toute chose il y a du bon.

- Bien prêché, mon brave. Mais que nenni, pas de mariage, ni de fiançailles. Il est arrivé ce matin, particulièrement content de lui. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir résolu l'énigme du siècle. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait enfin ma réserve, et qu'il me souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur avec Leah.

- Putin, s'étouffa-t-il dans ses rires, il ne doute vraiment pas de lui. J'imagine la tête de Leah si elle savait ça. C'est lui qui pourrait devenir lesbienne après qu'elle se soit occupé de lui.

Ils étaient arrivés entre temps au point de rendez-vous, et alors que Jacob ouvrait la porte pour la laisser passer, en bon gentleman qu'il n'était que devant autrui, elle riait encore à gorge déployée. Elle entendit alors son prénom chuchoté et tourna la tête dans cette direction. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que ce prénom là n'aurait jamais du être prononcé ici, ou que c'était la première fois qu'on l'appelait ainsi depuis bientôt trois ans. Mais quand elle rencontra des yeux si connus, si souvent rencontrés, son rire mourut dans sa gorge, instantanément.

- Rose…

000000

000000

000000

Bella n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une tornade blonde, et mouillée, s'élançait vers elle et plongeait dans son coup.

- Tu es vivante. Tu es vivante. Tu es vivante…

Et puis, aussi vite que la tornade s'était rapprochée, elle s'éloigna, et Bella ressenti aussitôt une vive douleur sur la joue gauche alors que sa tête était projetée sur la droite. La baffe avait claqué dans l'air. Immédiatement, des souvenirs de gestes semblables affluèrent dans sa tête, s'entrecroisant, s'entrechoquant. Ne se distinguant plus les uns des autres. La jeune femme, bien que physiquement présente, quitta les lieux et les présents quelques instants, pour un voyage dans le temps des plus désagréables. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si misérable, si absente, aussi. Quand elle revint au moment présent, elle remarqua que Jake et Embry s'étaient interposés. Les autres semblaient avoir accouru au bruit et l'entouraient, la plaçant au centre d'un cercle clairement défensif. Ils la protégeaient, encore. Jacob se disputait avec une Rosalie aussi hargneuse que dans ses souvenirs, et Sam la couvait d'un regard à la fois tendre et inquiet. Il devait y avoir longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ce masque se couler sur ses traits. Peu à peu, les bribes de la dispute entre Jake et Rose atteignirent ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

- Si tu t'avises de la retoucher encore une fois, Blondie, fille ou pas, je te refais le portrait.

- Je la connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi, sale chien.

- Si tu la connaissais si bien, tu n'aurais jamais levé la main sur elle. Et si tu fais partie de son passé, c'est que tu es peut être responsable de l'état dans lequel elle est arrivée ici. Et là, tu peux dire adieu à ta petite gueule refaite.

- Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes. Mais Bella a des explications à me donner, et à tous ceux qu'elle a détruit en partant.

- C'est Marie !

- C'est Bella, intervint cette dernière d'une voix basse, presque un chuchotis, mais ferme. Je… On… Tu as des questions, Rose. » Souffla-t-elle, se résignant. « Et j'y répondrais. Mais pas ici. Nous vivons dans une réserve indienne, à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Allons à la Push.

Elle se tourna vers Jacob.

- Tu peux fermer le garage cet après-midi ? Après tout, je vous dois des explications aussi. A tous.

- Tu ne nous dois rien, Mia.

- Si. Je vous dois tout. Et je suis prête.

Il ne dit rien devant l'air décidé de son amie. Personne ne dit mot. Mais tous gravitèrent autour d'elle alors qu'ils éteignaient les machines, les lumières, et fermaient le bâtiment. A aucun moment elle ne se retrouva seule avec Rosalie, qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne se volatilise à nouveau. Peur légitime, pensa-t-elle.

000000

000000

000000

Toujours en silence, Rosalie monta avec Embry, le seul avec qui elle avait eu un contact agréable, ce qui lui semblait des années auparavant. Elle fut déçue de voir Bella monter sur la moto de Jacob, et s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tandis que Quil montait à l'arrière du pick-up et téléphonait à un certain Billy, l'avertissant des derniers événements, et lui demandant de préparer un conseil d'urgence. Dans quoi Bella s'était-elle fourrer, se demanda-t-elle en entendant les derniers mots de l'adolescent, ça ressemble à une secte. Son inquiétude fut altérée par la voix d'Embry, qui apostrophait les deux derniers, Sam et Jared, pour qu'ils se dépêchent de rejoindre Quil à l'arrière.

000000

000000

000000

Quand Bella et Jacob arrivèrent à la Push, Billy, Sue et Emily s'étaient déjà regroupés autour de la table de la terrasse. Ils ne lui dirent pas un mot, ils la connaissaient définitivement trop bien. Elle fila dans sa chambre et attrapa des dossiers auxquels elle s'était interdit de jeter un œil depuis trois ans. Elle prit un temps pour elle, pour les toucher, les ouvrir, et se souvenir. Des souvenirs, encore, toujours aussi peu agréables. Il lui fallait quelques minutes pour se ressaisir, et elle se permit de les prendre. Quand elle revint sur la terrasse, tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Ils étaient assis tout autour de la table dans un silence quasi religieux, lui laissant la place en face de Rosalie. Celle-ci et Jacob, qui avait prit la place à côté de celle qui lui était destiné, se regardaient en chien de faïence. Elle poussa un soupir et s'assit, posant les dossiers devant elle.

- Prend le premier dossier, Rose, et ouvre-le. Ca te donnera une idée de l'état dans lequel je suis arrivée ici.

La jeune femme tendit la main vers la pochette cartonnée, hésitante. Fébrilement, les mains tremblantes, elle s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Elle écarquilla immédiatement les yeux, les larmes creusèrent rapidement un sillon sur ses joues, et lorsqu'elle parla, la mâchoire tendue, sa voix était étranglée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Edward. Répondit Bella dans un murmure étouffé.

Rosalie leva vers elle un regard indéchiffrable. Ce devait être beaucoup pour elle. Elle apprenait que son amie était vivante, qu'elle avait fui, et _ça_. Beaucoup, oui.

- La première fois qu'il a levé la main sur moi, c'était la nuit suivant le mariage. J'étais fatiguée, j'ai dit non. Ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait de notre nuit de noce, et il s'est énervé. J'ai apprit par la suite que son père bâtait sa mère. Je m'en étais toujours douté, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il reproduirait le schéma familial. Seulement voilà, nous étions désormais mariés, et il pensait que j'étais sa possession. Et comme tout ce qui est à lui, il pouvait maintenant en user à sa guise. Tu te doutes bien que j'ai cherché à comprendre. Pour lui c'est ainsi qu'on s'occupait de sa femme. Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuse cependant, il n'en a aucune. S'il n'avait pas su que c'était mal, il n'aurait pas tant cherché à s'en cacher.

Rosalie laissa échapper un hoquet, de stupeur, d'incompréhension, d'outrage, peut-être. Bella n'en savait rien. Elle se tourna vers les autres, qui ne semblaient pas avoir tout suivi.

- Edward est mon mari. Mon vrai nom est Isabella Marie Masen. J'ai grandi à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais très jeune, et ma mère est partie vivre à Pheonix, où elle a rencontré Phil, un joueur de Baseball de seconde zone. On ne l'a plus beaucoup vue à partir de là, et je suis restée vivre avec mon père et mon grand frère, Emmett. J'ai grandit avec Jasper, mon meilleur ami. Un jour sa sœur ici présente est arrivée, et n'a pas pu résister au charme des Swan. Elle et Emmett, ça a été le coup de foudre, dans tous les sens du terme. J'ai beau ne pas aimer l'orage, j'ai toujours préférer le tonnerre à leurs disputes. A 18 ans, j'ai rejoint Rose, Emmett et Jasper à Seattle, pour y faire des études de droit. Là-bas j'ai rencontré Alice Masen, et nous nous sommes liées d'amitié. Nous ne nous quittions jamais. Et puis j'ai rencontré Edward, son frère, et à 19 ans nous sortions ensemble. Nous nous sommes mariés quand j'avais 23 ans, et un an plus tard je partais et j'arrivais ici.

- Edward n'est plus ton mari, Bella. Intervint Rosalie. Il a demandé le divorce pour cause d'abandon du domicile conjugal en juillet dernier.

- Oh. Alors mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Un long silence accueilli ces paroles. Chacun avait besoin d'un moment pour intégrer la nouvelle. Rosalie semblait atterrée, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants.

- Mais pourquoi avoir gardé tout ça pour toi, Bells ? Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? Ta famille t'aurait aidé, ils t'auraient tout donné. On aurait tout tenté pour te protéger. Si on avait su, si on s'était douté de quoique ce soit, merde Charlie aurait rameuté toute la brigade et aurait débarqué chez toi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et M. Connard aurait goûté aux poings d'Emmet aussitôt. Sans oublier Maman et Carlisle, qui t'ont toujours considéré comme leur fille. Et moi. Et Jasper…

- Jasper…

- Oui, Jasper. Mon frère. Ton meilleur ami. Tu t'en souviens ? Parce que lui ne t'a pas oublié, on peut même dire que ton souvenir l'envoie directement dans les emmerdes. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même, alors qu'il t'aurait suffi…

- Oh ça suffit, Rose. Tu ne sais rien. Arrête les reproches, parce que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai vécu. Et moi aussi, je vous en ai voulu. Je n'aurais pas du, je sais, se radoucit-elle. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je vous en ai voulu d'être heureux, sans moi. D'être capable d'être heureux alors que moi j'étais au plus mal. Et de ne rien voir, surtout.

Les autres assistaient impuissants à l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes. Ils savaient, eux. Ou tout du moins ils savaient quelque chose que Rosalie ignorait, ils avaient assistés à l'une des blessures de son passé. Une blessure qui ne cicatriserait jamais complètement. Jacob serrait sa main, prêt à bondir sur Rosalie, tandis que Billy l'enveloppait d'un regard encourageant, et aimant. Sue semblait terriblement inquiète. Les gars de la Push fusillaient Rosalie du regard, tandis qu'Emily n'avait d'yeux que pour Bella, consciente de sa faiblesse, de ce qu'elle avait à avouer. Elle devinait, elle imaginait, et elle voulait s'assurer que Bella tiendrait le coup.

- Reste assise, Rosalie. Tu veux des réponses, et je suis prête à te les donner. Mais à mon rythme. Cette petite mise au point n'a rien de facile pour moi.

- Elle ne l'est pas non plus pour moi. Je t'aime, Bella. Et tu m'as manqué. Et tu n'as pas idée ce par quoi nous sommes passés.

- Peut-être pas, non. J'ai pensé que vous finiriez par vous en remettre. Je suis désolée de m'être trompée.

- Nous en remettre ? Tu en as d'autres des conneries dans le même genre ? Notre vie s'est arrêtée le jour où tu as disparue. Toutes nos vies sont en stand by. On te cherche, et on souffre. Et notre vie n'est rythmée que par ça. J'ai beau cherché, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'es pas venue vers nous, pourquoi tu nous as fait ça.

- Parce qu'Edward Masen, tout comme son putain de paternel, est un homme dangereux. Tu me connais, Rose. Tu crois que je l'ai laissé me frapper sans broncher ? Sans me battre ? Laisse-moi m'expliquer, laisse-moi vous raconter. Et ne m'interrompez pas, parce que si vous le faites, je ne suis pas sure d'être capable de m'y replonger à nouveau.

Ils acquiescèrent, tous, en silence, encore une fois.

- Au début, j'ai répondu. Je me suis révoltée, j'ai crié, j'ai tempêté, je l'ai menacé. Je l'ai même quitté. J'ai fait mes bagages. J'étais en train de les charger dans la voiture, quand il s'est approché. Il était tard, le soir. Je lui avais dit le quitter le matin. Il semblait si suffisant, si sur de lui. Mais j'étais en colère, en rage, même. Alors je ne me suis pas méfiée. Il m'a demandé si mon frère allait bien et je n'ai pas comprit. Mais j'ai eu un doute, et je t'ai immédiatement téléphoné. Tu étais en pleurs et je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce que tu racontais. Tu t'es finalement calmée et tu m'as dit qu'Emmett avait eu un accident. Je suis montée dans la voiture et j'ai foncé à l'hôpital. Je suis restée toute la nuit avec vous. Vous n'avez jamais soupçonné que je venais de quitter mon mari et que toutes mes affaires étaient dans la voiture. J'ai entendu les collègues d'Emmett parler. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment les freins avaient pu lâcher. C'était des flics, alors bien sûr ils ont fait des analyses, mais la voiture ne semblait pas avoir été trafiquée. Et j'ai comprit. Edward était un homme influent, puissant, et était de toute évidence entouré des meilleurs, et équipé comme il le fallait. Au petit matin je suis rentrée chez moi. Il m'attendait. Il m'a demandé si j'avais bien comprit. Si je le quittais, si je n'étais pas une épouse parfaite, il s'en prendrait à ma famille, et ne laisserait aucune trace. Et personne ne devrait jamais savoir. Alors je suis rentrée, et l'enfer a continué. Je plaquais de stupides sourires sur mon visage, et faisais ce qu'il me demandait, sans grand enthousiasme, cependant. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. J'étais vide. J'ai arrêté de m'alimenter, et je me suis éloignée de vous. Vous auriez vu, vous auriez comprit. Et pourtant je caressais l'espoir que vous n'accepteriez pas cet éloignement, que vous chercheriez et découvririez tout. Que vous viendriez me sauver, tout en faisant tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. J'ai même souhaité mourir quelque fois.

Elle arrivait à la partie difficile, celle dont elle ne parlait jamais. Et ne savait pas comment l'aborder, sans retomber dans ses ténèbres, parmi ses démons.

- Je… je ne comprends pas, l'interrompit Rosalie. Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu ne rien voir, ne rien découvrir. Tu… tu n'étais plus la même, et on a mis ça sur le compte du bonheur alors que c'était tout l'inverse. Tu étais fatiguée, et je me disais que tu ne devais pas beaucoup dormir, que tu passais toutes tes nuits à batifoler. On a rien comprit. On a essayé de te voir plus, mais tu n'étais jamais chez toi. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone, et refusais toutes les sorties. J'ai cru… qu'on était plus assez bien pour toi, que tu faisais partie d'un autre monde, de la haute, maintenant. Charlie et Emmett, tu leur manquais, mais ils étaient persuadés que ça te passerait vite, et que tout reviendrait comme avant. Et Jasper… Je t'en ai voulu, alors que toi… Je suis tellement désolée, Bella, et je ne comprends pas. Tu n'étais plus proche que d'Alice… Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien vu, elle, d'ailleurs ? Elle était souvent chez vous, et c'était ta meilleure amie.

- Oh mais elle voyait, Rosalie. Et elle savait. Tout. Depuis le début. C'est elle qui me soignait, quand ce n'était pas Elizabeth. Il est même arrivé qu'elle soit à côté, pendant que lui… pendant qu'il me battait. Elle attendait derrière la porte, dans la pièce voisine, que son frère l'appelle pour venir me soigner. Elle a mit un terme à notre amitié il y a bien longtemps.

- Je… Oh mon dieu. On t'a vu partir pour l'enfer et on t'a souhaité bon voyage.

- Vous ne saviez pas. Mais ça répond à ta question aussi. Comment voulais-tu que je croie à une aide extérieure quand ma meilleure amie acceptait la situation comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal au monde ?

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle semblait avoir peur de lui après ta disparition. Comment as-tu finalement réussi à sortir de cet enfer ?

- Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, mais qu'il découvre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal. Il n'aurait jamais accepté que qui que ce soit ne lève la main sur elle, à l'exception de son époux, le jour où elle se serait marié.

- Charmante famille, vraiment. Intervint Jared, lui qui n'avait jamais son pareil pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Et Bella prit conscience que tous écoutaient, respectant ses silences, ses bégaiements. Elle ne s'en serait vraiment jamais sortie sans eux. Elle aurait échappé à un enfer pour plonger dans un autre, plus personnel, plus introspectif. Elle se serait noyée dans sa dépression. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Rosalie.

- Je suis tombée enceinte. Voilà comment je m'en suis sortie.

Rosalie se statufia, et éclata en sanglots. Mais Bella était partie, elle avait commencé quelque chose et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Non seulement elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir recommencer si elle arrêtait maintenant, mais elle se rendait compte, aussi, que cela lui faisait du bien de parler. D'expliquer. Qu'elle avait besoin que les gens _sachent_.

- Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, j'étais enceinte de deux semaines. Et même si je n'avais auparavant pas voulu d'enfant, encore moins dans un contexte pareil. Même si je pensais ne pas être prête, ne pas avoir d'instinct maternel, j'ai vu dans cette grossesse un moyen de m'en sortir. De faire en sorte que ma vie vaille la peine d'être vécue. Je voulais le dire à Edward aussi. Je pensais que ça nous sauverait, que ça me sauverait. Même si notre couple était fichu. Mais je suis tombée sur des papiers. Ceux-là même qui sont sur la table devant toi. Des papiers sur ses activités. Et j'ai comprit. J'ai comprit qu'il n'était pas malade, qu'on ne vivait pas une mauvaise passe, qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer. Parce qu'il n'était pas devenu comme ça, il l'avait toujours été. Il avait toujours été un salopard, il s'en était juste caché. Et ce bébé ne pouvait pas naître dans cette famille de cinglés. Alors j'ai été voir Alice.

000000

**Flashback : 18 Mai 2010**

« _- Enceinte, Bella ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Edward va être si heureux ! _

- _Il n'en saura rien. Il ne l'apprendra jamais parce que je pars. Et que tu vas m'y aider._

- _Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

- _Il va le tuer, Alice. Les coups… il va le tuer._

- _Mais non, il ne te touchera plus maintenant que tu es enceinte. Au contraire, tu vas voir, les choses vont s'arranger._

- _Et quand bien même, Al'. Il recommencera une fois le bébé venu. Et je ne veux pas que mon enfant grandisse en regardant sa mère se faire battre par son père. Il en est hors de question. Et que se passera-t-il si le bébé pleure ? Ou l'énerve ? Et quand il aura 10 ans ? 15 ans ? Quand il fera sa crise d'adolescence ? Quand il s'opposera à son père parce qu'il le hait de battre sa mère ? Quand il finira par me tuer ?_

- _Edward ne s'est jamais opposé à mon père, je ne vois pas pourquoi ton enfant s'y essaierait._

- _Parce que mon sang coule aussi dans ses veines. Parce que ce n'est pas seulement un Masen, que c'est un Swan aussi. Les gênes, Alice. Tu me connais, non. Je n'aurais jamais accepté cette situation si Edward n'avait pas menacé ma famille._

- _Et bien il menacera aussi la sienne. Je ne peux pas, Bella. Je ne peux pas… Comment peux-tu me demander d'enlever son enfant à mon frère ?_

- _Et c'est la vie que tu veux pour ce bébé ? Pour le fils de ton frère ? Pour ton neveu ? »_

**Fin du Flashback.**

000000

**Retour au présent : 24 Avril 2013**

Bella continua son récit.

- Je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas au nom de notre amitié. Si jamais il lui restait un peu d'amour à mon égard. Rien ne compte plus aux yeux d'Alice que les liens du sang, que sa famille. Alors la seule raison pour laquelle elle aurait été capable de trahir son frère, c'était pour un autre membre de sa famille.

- Mais alors tu es maman ?

- Non, Rose. Non, je ne suis pas maman. Je ne suis pas maman parce que… parce que mon bébé est mort.

Rosalie, qui se retenait jusqu'ici de la toucher, prit sa main vacante dans les siennes et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put. Bella savait qu'elle compatirait. Contrairement à elle, Rose avait toujours voulu des enfants, elle avait toujours eu l'instinct maternel.

- Alice m'a mise en relation avec une de ses connaissances. Je ne sais pas comment elle a connu ce détective privé, mais personne dans sa famille n'avait connaissance de son existence. Quelqu'un d'honnête, quelqu'un de confiance. Quelqu'un de bien, surtout. Nous avons rapidement trouvé le moyen de communiquer à travers Alice. J'étais avocate, mais Edward ne voulait pas que je travaille. Il ne voulait pas que je sois en contact avec des gens extérieurs à la famille, encore moins des hommes. Et pourtant il me reprochait d'être inutile, fréquemment. Alice s'occupait d'œuvres de charité, et m'amenait les contrats à corriger. C'était parfait, et ça calmait Edward. J., le détective, glissait ce qu'il avait à me dire dans le dossier, page 18, et je répondais page 19. Il y avait un risque, bien sûr, mais minime. Tout allait pour le mieux. Le départ était pour bientôt. Alice me laissait un peu d'argent, et prenait tout à ses frais. Mais un soir, deux jours avant le grand départ, Edward est rentré à la maison, particulièrement énervé. Et m'a tabassé comme jamais. Alice est arrivée, et quand elle m'a soigné, elle pleurait, en silence. Elle s'inquiétait pour le bébé. Et elle avait raison. Je suis partie un soir, alors qu'Edward était à un séminaire, et ne rentrait que le lendemain. J. est passé me prendre, et il a roulé toute la nuit. J'ai fini par m'endormir et quand je me suis réveillée, il avait disparu et j'avais atterrit ici. A la push. Ils se sont occupés de moi, ils m'ont rafistolé. Mais il était trop tard. J'ai fait une fausse couche quelques jours après mon arrivée ici. Et j'ai commencé à haïr mon mari autant que je l'avais aimé.

Elle attendit quelques instants avant de conclure.

- Voilà, tu sais tout.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Rosalie passait en revue chaque pièce du dossier de Bella, une envie de vomir intensifiée devant chaque nouvelle photographie de son corps à son arrivée à la Push. Comment avait-elle survécu à tout ça ?

Le silence fut interrompu par Jacob, qui semblait avoir mieux cerné la situation que les autres, ou qui disait tout haut ce que tout le monde se demandait tout bas.

- Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde connaît les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation, … on fait quoi ? C'est quoi le programme pour la suite ?

- Rien, répondit Bella. La situation n'a pas changé.

- Si. Lui répondit sa belle-sœur. Tu n'as eu aucune nouvelle du front depuis trois ans ?

- Non, J. est le seul capable de me contacter. Il ne doit me contacter qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous. Le reste du temps, il se contente d'un message, un RAS plusieurs fois par an. Et vice-versa.

- Eh bien, il n'est rien arrivé, il a tenu sa promesse. Mais la situation a changé, Bella. Edward s'est remarié. Avec une certaine Tanya Denali. Elle est morte il y a quatre mois, rouée de coups, et trouvée sur le bas côté de la nationale, à l'extérieur de la ville. Ton père et Emmett se sont associés aux Denali pour engager un avocat contre Edward. C'est mal parti.

Bella eut tout à coup des difficultés à respirer. Cette pauvre fille… C'était elle, quelques années après. C'était le futur qu'elle aurait pu avoir, défigurée, abandonnée dans un ravin, comme un vulgaire détritus. Elle pensait avoir détourné les plans que le futur lui réservait, elle n'avait en réalité fait que refiler le bébé à une autre, moins chanceuse. Elle fut prise d'une curiosité malsaine, presque morbide.

- C'est qui, cette fille ? Enfin, c'était qui ? Parle moi d'elle.

- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. C'est une famille qui vient du Canada, je ne sais même pas comment ils se sont rencontrés. Ses parents, Carmen et Eleazar, n'en savent pas beaucoup non plus. Elle a deux sœurs, Kate et Irina. Toutes trois se ressemblent beaucoup, de magnifiques blondes, sculpturales, plantureuses. Bref, des beautés nordiques, tu vois le genre. D'après ses sœurs, Tanya n'a jamais été très secrète, et pourtant, personne dans sa famille n'était au courant de l'existence d'Edward ou d'une quelconque relation avant qu'elle ne leur annonce qu'elle était mariée, et qu'elle déménageait aux Etats-Unis, chez le futur époux.

- Ca a du leur faire un sacré choc, intervint Embry.

- Plutôt oui, lui sourit tristement Rosalie. Elle ne leur avait laissé aucune adresse, juste Seattle. Il faut dire qu'elle était partie fâchée. Ils avaient tous eu une violente dispute, et Tanya a du avoir l'impression que tout le monde se liguait contre elle. Ils l'ont cherchée pendant plusieurs semaines, se sont pointés chez eux un soir. Edward a dit qu'elle était fatiguée, et leur a demandé de revenir le lendemain. Ce qu'ils ont fait. La rencontre a apparemment été bizarre, mais ils ont mis ça sur le compte de la dispute. Ils sont restés quelques jours, et lui ont fait promettre de garder le contact, souvent, avant de rentrer au pays.

- Elle était prise au dépourvu. Il fallait qu'elle cache les marques sur son visage, intervint Bella, qui connaissait ce genre de situations. Faut du temps, et du perfectionnement pour réussir ce genre de camouflage. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas les recevoir, et que Edward a ajourné la rencontre.

- Oui, j'imagine. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle a tenu parole, elle les appelait une à deux fois par semaine. Et puis le schéma s'est répété. Edward a appelé un soir, il ne savait pas où elle était. Sauf qu'on a retrouvé son corps trois jours après.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, et quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure étranglé.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui nous est passé par la tête ce jour là. C'est Charlie qui a apprit la nouvelle, bien sur. Il est venu directement nous trouver, Emmett et moi, chez nous. On… on a comprit, trop tard, qui était Edward, ce à côté de quoi on était passé, la façon dont on t'avait laissé à ton triste sort. Même si on n'a jamais même soupçonné tout ce que tu viens de me raconter. Mais bien plus que la culpabilité, c'est autre chose qui nous a abattus. On avait toujours espéré, et rien n'avait jamais pu nous faire penser le contraire, que tu t'étais enfuie. Que tu t'étais mariée trop jeune, que tu avais prit peur, et que tu étais partie. Mais qu'on te retrouverait, ou que tu reviendrais quand tu aurais grandi, murie, et comprit qu'on ne t'en voudrait jamais pour ça. Là, il devenait clair qu'il était arrivé _quelque chose_. Et on était terrifiés par ce que pourrait être ce quelque chose. On a fait des cauchemars, tellement de cauchemars, et cette image de toi, morte, pleine de cicatrices, méconnaissable, nue dans un ravin... Je crois que cette image ne me quittera jamais. Emmett criait dans son sommeil, il criait ton nom. Il t'appelait, toutes les nuits, et il finissait par pleurer et te demander pardon. Et Jasper, ça a été le pire. J'aurais voulu lui annoncer la nouvelle moi-même, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre. Mais on n'avait aucune idée sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Quelque part avec le détective minable, l'énième détective qu'il avait engagé. A cuver dans un bordel, certainement. Deux jours après avoir appris la nouvelle, Carlisle a été appelé à l'hôpital, Jasper s'était battu et était dans un état critique. Il n'a jamais voulu en parler, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait vu un flash info et qu'il avait déclenché lui-même la bagarre après ça.

000000

Bella vit du coin de l'œil le regard que Jacob posait sur Rosalie changer au fur et à mesure de son discours. Il semblait toujours la voir comme Voldemort et Sauron confondus, mais une sorte de respect par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vécu grandissait en lui, elle pouvait le voir. Les autres se taisaient aussi. Chacun portait un regard sur les membres de sa famille. Personne ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Dans ce genre de situation, on compati bien sûr, on imagine, ou plutôt, selon la formule consacrée, on n'ose pas imaginer, mais surtout on pense aux siens d'abord, on s'assure qu'ils vont bien, on souffle discrètement de soulagement lorsqu'on est sur que c'est le cas. Bella l'avait souvent remarqué aux enterrements. Bella les regarda tous, un à un. La push. Sa deuxième famille. Sa deuxième, justement. Elle sut ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle le savait déjà, depuis que Rosalie avait mentionné Tanya. Ce n'est pas pour autant que ce serait facile. Rosalie avait cependant omis quelqu'un, et Bella s'en inquiéta.

- et Charlie ?

- Charlie ? eh bien Charlie m'a… surprise. Impressionnée, même. J'aurais pensé le voir s'effondrer, après une nouvelle pareille. Il a paru le faire, dans un premier temps. Mais finalement il a tenu le coup. Pour Emmett, bien sûr. Mais pour toi surtout, je crois. C'est ton frère qui s'est écroulé, et je le porte à bouts de bras depuis. Ton père, lui, n'a pas hésité bien longtemps. Les Denali étaient repartis avec le corps de Tanya, pour l'enterrer chez elle, entourée par sa famille. Edward a été mis en examen, mais l'enquête ressemblait plus à une parodie qu'autre chose. Il allait être rapidement libéré. Alors Charlie a prit un billet d'avion après l'enterrement, et a retrouvé les Denali pour leur proposer de se porter partie civile, ensemble.

000000

**Flashback : 11 Janvier 2013 **

_Charlie se trouvait devant la porte des Denali, stressé, éreinté par plusieurs heures de voyage et émotionnellement détruit par les événements des derniers jours, événements qui mettaient en doute ses certitudes quand à la situation de sa fille. Il savait ce qu'il allait trouver. Il avait beau avoir eu l'espoir et presque la certitude que Bella était en vie quand elle avait disparu, il n'en avait pas moins vu sa vie détruite par sa soudaine disparition. Il avait beau savoir et partager ce qu'ils enduraient, il avait aussi peur de ne pas trouver les mots. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très sociable, de très avenant. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé, et n'avait jamais su quoi dire. Il prit une longue et profonde inspiration, et sonna à la porte. Un homme de taille moyenne, la cinquantaine, le visage défait et les yeux gonflés vint lui ouvrir._

- _Bonsoir, je suis Charlie Swan, shérif à Forks dans l'état de Washington. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous et votre famille au sujet de votre fille._

- _Nous avons déjà tout dit à la police. Nous aimerions nous retrouver en famille, et faire notre deuil en paix, si vous permettez, lui répondit celui qu'il supposait être Eleazar Denali, d'un ton sec._

- _Je sais. Mais je ne suis pas là dans un contexte professionnel. Je suis le père de l'ex-femme d'Edward._

_L'homme qui lui faisait face lui parut surpris, hésitant, puis le laissa finalement entrer. Il le conduisit dans un vaste salon de ce qu'il lui sembla être la demeure d'une famille aisée. Qu'importe le compte en banque, se dit Charlie, quand la tragédie vous touche, quand elle frappe votre famille, tout le monde se retrouve démuni, dans l'égalité. Au salon se trouvait une femme rousse, du même âge, et deux jeunes filles blondes, les sœurs de la victime, les sœurs de Tanya, se reprit Charlie, qui levèrent un visage tout aussi perdu et détruit que leur père._

- _Cet homme prétend être le père de l'ex-femme d'Edward._

- _Je ne prétend rien, rétorqua Charlie._

- _Excusez-nous, intervint Carmen. C'est que nous ignorions qu'Edward avait été marié avant Tanya._

- _Installons-nous, j'ai des choses à vous dire._

_Quand ce fut fait, Charlie s'apprêta à tout leur raconter, sachant que ces nouvelles apporteraient un nouveau jour à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, comme leur situation avait remis en question la sienne. Leur apporterait surtout la certitude, comme à lui, de la culpabilité d'Edward Masen._

- _Je suis le père d'Isabella Marie Swan, anciennement Masen. Ma fille et Masen ont été mariés pendant un an._

- _Comment se fait-il que nous n'en ayons jamais entendu parler ? Pourquoi Tanya nous l'aurait-elle caché ?_

- _Je doute que votre sœur ait été au courant de ça, répondit-il à Irina, semblait-il. Edward a demandé le divorce, quelques mois avant d'épouser votre fille, pour cause d'abandon du domicile conjugal._

- _Peut-être pourrions-nous parler à votre fille, s'empressa Eleazar. Peut-être pourrait-elle nous expliquer, nous expliquer comment était Edward. Elle doit aller à la police et…_

- _Ma fille a disparu le 12 Juillet 2010. Un soir, Edward nous a appelé pour nous dire qu'elle n'était pas rentrée et qu'il ne savait pas où elle était. Nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvée. _

_La voix du shérif s'était étranglée, puis éteinte dans les derniers mots. Et les visages des personnes qui lui faisaient face s'étaient décomposés. Alors Tanya n'était peut-être pas la première._

- _Je… Je pense, se reprit Charlie, que ma fille soit vivante ou... ou m… morte, Edward Masen est la cause pour laquelle elle a disparu._

- _Mais… mais dans ce cas-là, il va… il va être jugé._

- _Il a été mis en examen hier. Mais je connais la justice, et j'en connais aussi, malheureusement, les défauts. Les Masen sont une famille puissante, influente. Ils ont beaucoup de connexions, notamment dans la police, et ils ont le bras long. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera inquiété plus que cela. Lors de la disparition de ma fille, il n'a même pas été mis en examen. Personne n'a semblé le suspecter, même pas moi, au début ; et je m'en voudrais éternellement pour ça. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous proposer de vous associer à nous, car nous avons la ferme intention de nous porter partie civile contre M. Edward Anthony Masen._

- _Oui, répondirent-ils simultanément, avec la même conviction, la même détermination dans le regard. Oui, reprit Eleazar, évidemment. Vous avez déjà prit un avocat ?_

- _Je propose que l'on se retrouve demain pour discuter de ce qu'il convient de faire, pour travailler sur le dossier. Là je suis vraiment très fatigué. Il y a longtemps que je ne dors plus beaucoup, et le voyage m'a achevé. Je vais rentrer à mon hôtel._

- _Bien sur, bien sur. Mais vous êtes le bienvenu ici, vous savez._

- _Merci, mais… vous avez besoin de vous retrouver en famille. Prenez du temps pour vous, pour votre deuil. Prenez le temps de pleurer votre fille avant de vous lancer là-dedans. Et puis, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul, un peu, je crois…_

- _Je comprends._

- _Vous savez, reprit-il en se retournant une dernière fois avant d'atteindre la porte, Bella s'était faite très distante après le mariage. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de la frénésie des débuts d'un mariage. J'avais tort, et je m'en voudrais pour le reste de ma vie de n'avoir rien vu, et même après, d'avoir été si long à comprendre. Je vous dis cela pour que vous compreniez à quel point les situations sont similaires, à quel point je vous comprends. Alors si vous avez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas. A moi aussi, ça ferait du bien. J'aimerais vous parler d'elle. Vous expliquer à quel point c'est une jeune femme merveilleuse._

- _Oui, répondit Eleazar, dont les larmes avaient à nouveau envahi les yeux. Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup._

_Charlie sortit, et Eleazar se remémora comment il avait parlé de sa fille au présent. Il devinait la souffrance de cet homme, trois ans après, toujours aussi vive. Pas de corps, pas de deuil. Il avait souvent vu ça. Et il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, quelle situation était pire, entre les leurs._

**Fin du flashback**.

oooooo

**Retour au présent : 24 Avril 2013 **

Rosalie secoua la tête, comme pour en faire sortir tous ces souvenirs, et se pivota vers Bella. Sa voix avait perdue toute l'assurance qui avait toujours composé le trait principal de sa personnalité.

- Tu rentres ? Hein, dis, Bella, tu rentres ?

La jeune femme savait très bien la question que supposaient ces mots. Rentrerait-elle définitivement ? Elle en avait envie, bien sur. Elle se le devait, elle le devait à sa famille, mais avant tout elle le devait à Tanya et aux siens. Mais en état-elle capable ? Et la Push, que deviendraient-ils ? Pouvait-elle les laisser derrière elle après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle ? Pouvait-elle à nouveau quitter sa vie pour en reprendre une autre ? Oui, bien sur qu'elle le pouvait. Si cela signifiait retrouver son père, Emmett, et Jasper… Combien de fois en avait-elle rêvé ? Bien sûr, les gars de la Push ne le lui reprocheraient pas. Ils ne lui en voudraient pas. Mais ils allaient cruellement lui manquer. Comment ferait-elle sans eux à ses côtés pour faire face à Edward ? Pour survivre au procès ? Pour faire face à tous ces regards posés sur elle ? Des regards qui, maintenant, sauraient ce qu'elle a vécu. Et puis, elle avait étudié le droit, elle était avocate depuis maintenant trois ans, elle _savait_ comment fonctionnait un procès. Ils allaient tenter de la faire passer pour une moins que rien, ils essaieraient de faire en sorte que personne ne la croie, de la faire passer pour une menteuse, et elle ne survivrait pas à _ça_. Pourtant, malgré toutes ces questions, elle n'hésita qu'une seconde. Elle posa son regard sur Billy, comme pour avoir son aval, son soutien, son autorisation. Comme pour lui poser la question. Il fit un imperceptible hochement de la tête en sa direction, tout en lui adressant un petit sourire encourageant.

- Oui, Rose, je rentre.

000000

000000

000000

000000

000000

**Jeudi 9 Mai 2013 : Procès Swan-Denali contre Masen. **

Bella se présenta aux portes du palais. A peine sa décision prise de rentrer chez elle, elle avait vu Rosalie s'emballer. Il lui avait fallu toute la force de sa persuasion, combinée aux autres, pour lui expliquer que son retour ne pouvait se faire comme ça, sur un coup de tête, et qu'il allait très certainement falloir cacher son retour jusqu'au jour du procès. La jeune blonde avait tempêté, mais Bella n'avait pas lâché. Son père, son frère, et tous les autres ne devaient rien savoir, pour leur propre sécurité. Bella avait d'abord contacté J., pour l'informer, lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, aussi. Elle voulait être certaine de prendre la bonne décision, et surtout organiser son retour. Il avait lui-même prit contact avec l'avocat de l'accusation, avec toute la discrétion dont il avait toujours fait preuve. Ils avaient tous deux convenu que ce serait J. qui serait chargé de préparer Bella au procès, et que personne, à part les personnes déjà au courant, ne devait être averti. L'avocat, un certain Garett Crowley, qui avait plu à J., lui semblant honnête et compétent, avait averti le juge, M. Marcus Volturi, en lui faisant l'expresse demande de garder cette information secrète, même auprès de l'avocat de la défense, pour la sécurité du témoin. Voilà comment Bella se retrouvait devant les marches du palais, un léger retard afin de pouvoir s'asseoir à l'arrière, ne pas se faire remarquer, affublée d'une perruque rousse et de lunettes de soleil. Jenkins avait voulu l'accompagner, mais elle avait refusé. S'il tenait à garder l'anonymat, il ne devait pas être présent. De même que Jacob, qui n'aurait pas su rester indifférent devant Edward. Et puis sa carrure ne les aurait pas aidé à rester discret. C'est donc Sam qui l'avait accompagné. Il se tenait à ses côtés, lui montrant ainsi son soutien, mais silencieux, respectant son trouble.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le tribunal, ils étaient les derniers arrivés. Le procès n'avait pour ainsi dire pas encore commencé, et une certaine agitation régnait sur les lieux. Personne ne remarqua leur entrée, sauf Rosalie, dont les traits se détendirent instantanément, avant de détourner le regard précipitamment, et Maître Crowley, qui lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant, mais discret. Ils s'assirent à l'arrière, et Sam prit sa main dans les siennes. Elle s'arma de courage et releva les yeux. Elle ne les voyait que de dos, mais pouvait quand même voir à quel point ils avaient changé. Son père, d'abord, dont la posture avait toujours été si fière, semblait affaissé sur son siège, le dos courbé, comme s'il portait tout le malheur du monde sur ses épaules. Emmett lui semblait si tendu, le corps tremblant, les poings serrés. Esmée tapotait un mouchoir sur ses paupières, tandis que Carlisle lui frottait doucement le dos. Et Jasper… ses cheveux étaient un peu moins longs qu'avant, et il les avait teint en noir. Une barbe de quelques jours recouvrait son visage. Quand il se retourna vers ses parents, assis un rang derrière, Bella fut frappée par l'éclat de ses yeux, si las, si… désespérés.

Le juge intima le silence à la salle et tout le monde se concentra. Sam serra plus fort sa main, et elle s'arracha à la contemplation de sa famille pour l'interroger du regard. Mais il ne la regardait pas, il avait les yeux fixés sur une tout autre partie de la salle. Elle suivit son regard pour tomber sur une silhouette qui surgissait tout droit de son passé. Edward venait d'entrer, flanqué d'une escorte de deux policiers. Edward Anthony Masen. Son mari. Celui qui était la cause de ces quatre dernières années de souffrance. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi beau, de cette beauté froide qui l'avait toujours attirée. Et pourtant elle réalisa que plus rien ne les liait, qu'elle n'était plus sous son charme, que tout ce qu'il lui inspirait dorénavant était une grande répulsion. Toujours aussi suffisant, aussi, toujours aussi sur de lui.

Le procès débuta, et son stress augmenta. Elle vit les témoins se succéder à la barre, et elle fit connaissance avec la famille Denali. Elle fit connaissance avec Tanya, à travers les yeux et les souvenirs de sa famille. Et son sentiment de solitude disparut. Elle n'affronterait pas tout cela seule. Elle le ferait pour toutes les deux. Tanya n'était plus là pour se défendre, alors elle enverrait Edward derrière les barreaux à sa place.

Elle sut que c'était son tour, quand Maître Crowley annonça qu'il avait un dernier témoin à appeler à la barre. Les Swan, les Denali et les Cullen se regardèrent, surpris. Et l'avocat de la défense tempêta qu'il n'avait pas été averti et qu'il s'agissait là d'un vice de forme. Le juge rétorqua qu'il avait été mis dans la confidence, que le témoin serait interrogé par l'accusation, et que la défense pourrait l'interroger après ou, s'il le souhaitait, ajourner le procès afin d'avoir le temps de mettre en place une défense plus élaborée. Bella retira discrètement sa perruque et ses lunettes de soleil et attendit.

- J'appelle Isabella Marie Swan à la barre.

Une grande agitation prit alors la salle, et les exclamations se firent bientôt plus fortes, plus virulentes. Bella se leva, intérieurement terrifiée, et se faufila jusqu'à l'allée centrale. Sa famille lui était cachée par les personnes agglutinées sur les côtés, qui s'étaient levées, prises d'une curiosité morbide. L'ex-femme ressuscitée, il y avait de quoi alimenter les ragots pour une éternité, même dans une ville comme Seattle. L'avocate en elle prit cependant le dessus et elle s'avança, droite, le menton levé, jusqu'à la barre. Après avoir récité la formule consacrée, elle s'assit sur le siège qu'on lui indiquait. Quand elle leva la tête, ses yeux accrochèrent le regard de Jasper, estomaqué, douloureux, heureux. Il semblait se poser un millier de questions, tout comme les autres d'ailleurs, et elle aurait aimé y répondre. Elle les fixa un instant, et bougea ses lèvres dans un je vous aime silencieux. Puis elle reporta son attention sur Maître Crowley, alors que Rosalie leur parlait précipitamment, avec une certaine urgence, leur demandant très certainement de ne faire aucune vague, de ne prononcer aucun mot, de ne faire aucun geste. Juste attendre. Comme elle aurait aimé être à leur place à ce moment. Le juge demanda le silence, et Maître Crowley put commencer.

- Pouvez-vous confirmer votre identité, Madame, s'il vous plait ?

- Mon nom est Isabella Marie Swan, anciennement Masen.

- Vous êtes l'ex-femme de M. Edward Anthony Masen, ici présent en tant qu'accusé ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Vous avez disparu le 12 Juillet 2010, et n'avez jamais réapparu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, malgré de nombreuses recherches. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui est arrivé ce jour-là ?

Elle posa le regard sur sa famille. C'est à eux qu'elle devait ces explications. Charlie pleurait, Emmett semblait incapable de s'empêcher de sourire, mais tous ne la lâchaient pas des yeux, et elle savait qu'ils écoutaient religieusement chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

- J'ai intentionnellement fui mon mari. J'ai fait en sorte de disparaître de son monde.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Si seulement on pouvait s'en tenir à ce qu'elle allait dire, même si ça allait être dur pour eux. Si seulement elle avait pu leur épargner les détails.

- Parce que mon mari me battait.

La révélation sembla douloureuse aux yeux de ses proches, mais ils ne parurent pas surpris outre mesure. Ils avaient du réfléchir à la question depuis l'assassinat de Tanya. Ils avaient du comprendre pas mal de choses. Ils avaient du prendre connaissance du dossier du médecin légiste, aussi, et noter que certains coups étaient plus anciens. Oh, elle devinait qu'Edward avait du parler d'un accident de voiture, d'une chute dans les escaliers, ou autre chose encore, mais cette fois-ci ils n'avaient pas du se laisser berner. Ils savaient.

- Objection, cria Maître Demetri, l'avocat de la défense, interrompant ainsi ses pensées. Ces accusations auraient du faire l'objet d…

- Melle Swan ne fait aucune accusation. Elle se contente de répondre aux questions et de faire des déclarations. Si vous criez à la diffamation à chaque fois qu'un témoin ouvre la bouche, vous n'avez rien à faire dans mon tribunal, Maître Demetri. Rétorqua le juge.

Mouché, ce dernier se rassit. Et le récit de l'enfer continua.

- Pouvez-vous me raconter comment cela a commencé ?

- La première fois, c'est arrivé pendant la nuit de noce. J'étais lessivée et je n'avais pas envie de faire l'amour. J'ai plus tard apprit que non n'était pas une réponse que mon mari acceptait. Il a insisté et je l'ai repoussé. Il a insisté plus fort et en le poussant je l'ai fait tomber. Il s'est… relevé, et j'ai… comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il semblait si … furieux, comme s'il n'était plus maître de lui-même. Il s'est avancé lentement, a levé la main, et m'a frappé de toutes ses forces. Je suis tombée par terre. Il… il s'est agenouillé sur moi et m'a frappé de nouveau au visage, plusieurs fois, mais en serrant ses poings. Il s'est relevé, et m'a donné des coups de pied, dans le ventre, et dans les jambes. Et puis, alors que j'étais toujours à terre, et avant que je ne puisse me relever, il a attrapé mes cheveux et m'a trainée jusqu'à une autre chambre, dans laquelle il m'a balancé avant de fermer la porte à clefs. Le lendemain, il est venu s'excuser, il pleurait et il m'a supplié de lui pardonner, et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Bella ne regardait que lui, que Maître Crowley, qui lui parlait d'une voix douce, apaisante, alors que le silence régnait d'une main de maître sur la salle. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être seule avec lui, et lui permettrait d'affronter la suite. Elle évitait dorénavant de regarder dans la direction de sa famille, ne voulait pas voir l'expression de leur visage, la culpabilité, la souffrance, la peine, la désolation, la colère aussi. Elle devait occulter leur présence, sinon elle serait incapable de tout dire, et elle le devait pour Tanya, elle se le devait aussi, et elle le devait à l'enfant à qui il n'avait même pas laissé une chance.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir quitté ce matin là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je… il faut savoir que le père d'Edward a toujours battu sa femme, et que quelque part je le savais. Je me suis dit qu'il n'avait jamais connu que ça comme modèle, et que le mariage c'était les bons comme les mauvais moments à affronter à deux. Que je ne pouvais pas partir sans avoir essayé. Que c'était la première fois qu'il levait la main sur moi en quatre ans de relation et que s'il était du genre à battre sa femme je l'aurais su avant. Et puis, je l'aimais. J'avais prit la décision de m'engager à ses côtés, et d'y passer le reste de ma vie. Je crois que j'étais déboussolée, aussi. Surtout, peut-être même.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Jasper serrer fortement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre et fermer ses poings. Elle se reprit et se reconcentra sur l'avocat.

- Que s'est-il passé par la suite ?

- Rien. Pendant un moment du moins. Cet épisode, j'ai tenté de l'oublier, de l'ignorer, plutôt. Et ça a marché, pendant un temps. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve du travail, du moins. C'était deux mois après. Edward est rentré dans une rage folle quand je lui ai annoncé. Il m'a accusé de vouloir le tromper, d'avoir l'intention de passer dans le lit de tous mes collègues. Nous nous sommes disputés, violemment. Et une fois encore, il ne s'est pas contrôlé. C'était pendant un diner de « famille ». Il m'a attrapé par le bras, et m'a entraîné dans le petit salon. Il a fermé la porte derrière lui, et m'a battue, je ne saurais dire pendant combien de temps. J'ai crié, appelé à l'aide, mais personne n'est venu. Ils ont… ses parents, sa famille a continué de manger avec mes cris en fond sonore. Quand il a eu terminé, il est sorti et sa mère est entrée à sa place. Elle m'a soigné, comme elle a pu, en me priant de ne plus énerver mon mari, en m'expliquant comment une femme se devait de se comporter. Elle m'a interdit de prendre ce travail. Edward est revenu, et s'est excusé une fois de plus. Mais je savais dorénavant qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un incident de parcours. Qu'il avait un problème, un sérieux problème. Je lui ai dit que je ne resterais qu'à la condition qu'il aille voir quelqu'un, qu'il se fasse soigner. Il me l'a promis. Et je l'ai crue.

- Vous a-t-il de nouveau frappée dans les jours qui ont suivi ?

- Pendant deux semaines, nous nous sommes souvent disputés. Et il m'a frappée plusieurs fois, mais jamais aussi violemment que les deux premières fois. Je croyais qu'il allait voir un spécialiste, et nous en parlions à chaque fois longuement. Il semblait si… désemparé, si perdu… j'ai vraiment cru qu'il essayait, que les choses allaient s'arranger. Je me suis certainement menti à moi même. Je crois que j'essayais de trouver un sens à tout ça, de comprendre comment on avait pu en arriver là. Comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer à ce point, en si peu de temps. Mais il n'essayait pas. Il n'a jamais essayé. Il n'a jamais été voir un psy.

- Comment l'avez-vous apprit ?

- Il me disait avoir rendez-vous tous les jeudis à 17 heures. Mais en fait il voyait un client. Je l'ai apprit bêtement, il était en retard, le dit client l'a appelé sur son portable, n'a jamais obtenu de réponse alors il a appelé à la maison et c'est moi qui aie répondu. Je l'ai attendu longtemps ce soir là, il devait savoir ce qui l'attendait et voulait retarder le moment de rentrer. Quand il est arrivé, il était saoul. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça depuis le mariage. Nous avons crié, et il m'a frappé, encore. Au visage, dans le ventre, dans le dos, dans les jambes. Mais ce soir là… c'est comme si plus rien ne le retenait. A un moment, il a… il…

- Prenez votre temps.

- Il a posé ses deux mains contre mon cou, et il a serré fort, très fort, de plus en plus fort. J'ai… j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait me tuer. Ma vue s'est brouillée et j'ai entendu quelqu'un rentrer dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si… si son père ne l'avait pas arrêté. Je me suis évanouie pour me réveiller plusieurs heures plus tard, seule, dans une des chambres d'ami. Quand je me suis regardée dans la glace, mon cou était plein de traces rouges. J'avais beaucoup de mal à parler, et je n'arrivais pas à boire de l'eau, alors que ma gorge était désespérément sèche. Il était sept heures du matin quand je suis descendue, et il m'attendait, assis à la table du petit-déjeuner, lisant son journal. Il a relevé la tête et m'a souri, comme si c'était un matin comme les autres. Il ne s'est pas excusé, n'a même pas semblé regretter quoique ce soit, alors que quelques heures auparavant il était sur le point de m'étrangler.

- Comment avez-vous réagit ?

- J'ai prit ma décision. Je lui ai annoncé que je le quittais. Il n'a pas semblé surpris. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas prise au sérieux. Il m'a dit qu'il devait partir travailler, et que nous règlerions ça le soir-même. Que je lui devais au moins ça. Que je devais l'attendre avant de partir, ou de prévenir qui que ce soit. Que nous devions nous arranger, pour le divorce, tout ça. J'ai acquiescé. Je me demande encore ce qu'il m'a prit. J'étais pas mal sonné, je ne tenais pas bien sur mes jambes. J'avais manqué mourir et n'avais pas été soignée correctement. Je crois que ceci explique cela. Je me suis reposée et puis j'ai fait mes sacs.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché de partir ce soir là ?

La voix de l'avocat tira Bella de ses sombres pensées.

- J'étais en train de charger la voiture quand il est venu me rejoindre. J'étais prête à partir, et il m'a demandé si mon frère allait bien. Quelque chose dans son regard m'a alertée, et j'ai aussitôt téléphoné à Rosalie, la copine de mon frère. Ils vivaient ensemble et je savais avoir plus de chance pour le joindre qu'en appelant sur son propre portable, auquel il ne répondait jamais. Elle était bouleversée, et il m'a fallu un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Mon frère avait eu un accident de voiture et se trouvait à l'hôpital, où elle attendait des nouvelles. Elle venait de prévenir Charlie, mon père. Sans plus réfléchir, j'ai sauté dans ma voiture pleine de mes affaires et j'ai filé à l'hôpital. J'ai noué une écharpe autour de mon cou, c'était pas le moment de les embêter avec mes problèmes personnels. L'écharpe couvrait mes blessures et l'angine expliquait ma voix aphone. J'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital. Mon frère allait s'en sortir mais je voulais être là à son réveil. J'ai entendu ses collègues parler entre eux, et j'ai comprit. C'était un avertissement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Qu'Edward me mettait en garde. Que si je le quittais, il s'en prendrait à ceux que j'aime.

Bella vit la main de Rosalie dans celle d'Emmett, et le visage horrifié de Charlie alors qu'il posait la main sur l'épaule de son fils. Le visage de ce dernier se teintait de culpabilité. Pourtant il n'y était pour rien. Ca aurait pu tomber sur Charlie, sur Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle, ou Jasper… C'est elle qui les avait mis en danger en épousant un monstre.

- Vous l'a-t-il clairement exprimé ?

- Oui, quand je suis rentrée à la maison ce matin-là. Il m'a demandé si j'avais clairement saisi le message. Je lui ai dit que c'était parfaitement clair. Il a ajouté que si je ne me comportais pas en épouse parfaite, et docile, à partir de ce moment-là, il tuerait toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi, les unes après les autres. Il a même ajouté qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à faire le déplacement jusque Jacksonville, où ma mère venait de déménager, pour s'occuper de son cas.

Après une courte pause, elle ajouta, tout bas.

- Alors je suis restée, et j'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé. Et je me suis enfoncée jour après jour dans la dépression. Jusqu'à ce que… jusqu'à ce que je rencontre une personne qui m'a redonné espoir, en m'offrant une porte de sortie.

- Mademoiselle Swan, pensez-vous que votre ex-mari, M. Edward Anthony Masen ici présent, a tué sa femme Mme Tanya Denali Masen?

- J'en suis intimement persuadée.

- Merci Melle Swan. _Il se tourna alors vers le juge_. Avant de laisser la place à mon collègue, et pour éviter à Melle Swan des questions sur la véracité de ses propos, j'aimerais ajouter qu'elle a passé un examen médical des plus complets lorsqu'elle est partie. Trois médecins différents sont arrivés aux mêmes conclusions. Je dépose le dossier médical en question comme preuve à conviction dans le procès Swan-Denali contre Masen. J'aimerais également montrer quelques photographies de ce dossier aux jurés, sur l'écran ici présent.

- Faites, répondit le juge.

Tandis que Maître Crowley introduisait la clef dans le port USB de l'écran, et prenait la télécommande pour faire apparaître les photos, Bella se tourna vers sa famille. Elle aurait voulu leur dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle aurait voulu leur éviter ça, qu'elle aurait voulu éviter de leur mettre ces images en tête pour le reste de leur vie, mais pour la première fois depuis le début du procès, ils ne la regardaient pas, elle, ils regardaient fixement l'écran. Attendant les images, attendant l'horreur. Elle ne voulait pas assister à leurs réactions quand l'image apparaitrait, aussi elle se tourna vers l'écran. Plusieurs images apparurent, et l'avocat les fit défiler. Elle revit son visage, trois ans plus jeune, tuméfié. Sa lèvre était fendue, sa mâchoire bleue, déformée par les bosses. Une énorme auréole tendant vers le vert et le violet s'étendait sous son œil gauche, tandis que son arcade était clairement endommagée du côté droit. Il avait de nouveau tenté de l'étrangler, et son cou en portait les traces. On pouvait même distinguer les formes floues de ses doigts par endroits. Sur la photo suivante, coupée en haut avant son visage, elle portait une chemise d'hôpital, ne cachant pas grand-chose. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient couverts de bleus. Une photo de son dos montrait ensuite que le même champ de ruines était présent à l'arrière, et alors qu'on aurait pu croire que cela ne pouvait être pire, une dernière photographie présentait son ventre, déformé par les trois côtes cassées dont elle avait longtemps souffert. Et dire que ces photos avaient été prises presque cinq jours après qu'il l'ait frappé. Dans quel état devait-elle être quand Jenkins était venu la trouver ce soir-là. Dans quel état les gars de la Push devaient-ils l'avoir trouvé, quand Jenkins la leur avait amenée.

- Bien, je laisse le témoin à la défense, proclama Maître Crowley, forçant Bella à revenir à l'instant présent.

Ils allaient désormais voir si leur tactique fonctionnait. Ils avaient volontairement laissé des zones d'ombre, que l'avocat de la défense ne manquerait pas de remarquer. Il avait prit beaucoup de notes, il avait sans doute eut le temps de saisir les trous dans son récit et si, comme ils le croyaient, il pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'éléments volontairement occultés parce que servant à la défense, il allait vouloir en tirer parti avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion d'élaborer une défense avec l'avocat de l'accusation. Sans savoir que ce serait des éléments à charge qui desserviraient son client.

- Maître Démétri, intervint le juge, souhaitez-vous interroger le témoin maintenant ou ajourner le procès, et préparer votre réquisitoire ?

- Nous allons l'interroger dès maintenant, Juge Volturi, si vous le permettez.

- Faites donc.

L'avocat récupéra ses notes, et alors que Crowley retournait s'asseoir, s'avança vers elle. Bella inspira longuement et puisa du courage dans le regard de Sam.

- Melle Swan, ou peut-être devrais-je vous appeler autrement ? Vous avez très certainement du changer de nom ces trois dernières années. Sinon, votre mari, qui a effectué de nombreuses recherches dans l'espoir de vous retrouver, l'aurait fait.

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Melle Swan, c'est mon nom au regard de la loi.

- Bien, Melle Swan alors. J'ai cru remarqué que vous n'aviez pas jeté ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil à votre ex-mari.

- …

- Vous ne répondez pas ?

- Vous n'avez posé aucune question.

- En effet. Peut-on dire que vous détestez M. Edward Anthony Masen ici présent ? Que vous souhaiteriez plus que tout le voir derrière les barreaux pour le reste de votre vie ?

- Je hais Edward aussi fort que j'ai pu l'aimer. Et oui, je souhaite que justice soit faite, pour moi mais aussi pour Tanya Denali.

- Vous la connaissiez, peut-être ?

- Non, je n'ai apprit son existence qu'il y a trois semaines. Pour autant, je crois que je sais mieux que personne ce qu'elle a vécu.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai été avant elle la femme d'Edward, je sais ce que cela implique. J'ai connu les coups, l'humiliation, la privation, la douleur et le désespoir. Je sais ce qu'elle a pu penser, par quels chemins tortueux son esprit a pu passer avant que M. Masen ne la tue.

- Evitons les présomptions s'il vous plait. Vous n'y étiez pas, vous ne la connaissiez même pas, d'après vos propres propos. Comment pourriez-vous savoir que c'est mon client qu'il l'a tué.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai. Je ne fais que présumer.

Il fut surpris par sa réponse. Eh oui mon grand, pensa-t-elle, c'est un confrère que tu essaies d'effrayer avec tes méthodes de débutant. Elle connaissait ces questions, un prélude avant l'attaque, permettant de déstabiliser le témoin et de le décrédibiliser devant les jurys. Il n'y parviendrait pas avec elle.

- Bien. J'ai cru remarquer, pendant votre précédent témoignage, que vous occultiez délibérément les derniers mois avant votre fuite. Et que vous étiez restée très vague concernant la personne qui vous a soi-disant apporté son aide.

- En effet. J'aimerais garder son identité pour moi. Je ne veux pas lui faire risquer des représailles. Votre client est quelqu'un de dangereux, Monsieur Demetri, j'espère pour vous que vous ne commettrez pas d'erreur pendant ce procès.

- C'est pour cela que vous l'avez épousé ? Après quatre ans à le côtoyer ? Parce qu'il était dangereux ? _L'ironie perçait dans sa voix._

- Je n'en ai prit connaissance qu'une fois mariée.

- Voyez-vous ça. Et comment l'expliquez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux que présumer.

- Eh bien présumez.

- Je pense qu'Edward a perpétué les schémas familiaux. Il a grandit en assistant aux coups que son père portait sur sa mère, qu'il porte encore aujourd'hui. Je pense que pour lui, une fois mariés, nous… je devenais sa propriété. Et qu'en tant que tel, il pouvait faire de moi ce que bon lui semblait.

- Intéressant. J'ai une autre théorie à vous soumettre. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit devenu violent après votre mariage. Je pense que vous avez cherché à l'épouser pour sa fortune, et qu'une fois mariée, vous avez voulu tirer votre part du pactole. Après tout, vous n'avez jamais cherché à travailler. Il ne vous a pas laissé faire et vous avez disparue, attendant votre heure. Qui est finalement venue. Combien pensez-vous soutirer de ce procès, Melle Swan ?

- Objection, intervint Maître Crowley, nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire le procès de Melle Swan. Elle est ici en la qualité de témoin, pas d'accusé. Ces allégations et ces insultes n'ont rien à faire dans un tribunal.

Bella tourna la tête vers le juge, lui sourit et dit :

- Je peux répondre à cela.

- Bien, je ne vous en empêche pas dans ce cas.

- La fortune de mon ex-mari ne m'a jamais intéressée. J'ai fait des études, que j'ai payées par moi-même, et j'étais largement qualifiée pour travailler. Si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est parce que mon mari s'y opposait. Je suis arrivée sans un sou dans ce mariage, c'est vrai, mais je suis partie comme j'étais venue. Et je ne veux pas un centime de cette ordure. Je ne veux pas de son argent. Ce que j'attends de ce procès n'a rien de matériel.

- Qu'en attendez-vous dans ce cas ?

- Mais que justice soit rendue, qu'il paie pour l'enfer qu'il m'a fait vivre. Que pour une fois, les innocents puissent vivre en paix alors que le coupable paie pour ses fautes.

- Un peu manichéenne, comme vision des choses, vous ne trouvez pas ? Les gentils d'un côté, les méchants de l'autre.

- C'est la vision que j'ai de la justice, en effet. Les innocents dehors, et les coupables sous les verrous. Je n'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas utopique, mais j'ai la prétention de croire que c'est l'idéal vers lequel nous autres, instruments de la justice, tendons.

Elle l'avait mouché, elle le sut immédiatement. Elle avait rapidement mis le doute sur ses valeurs et sur sa vision de la justice, ce qui le décrédibilisait, peu, très peu, mais c'était déjà ça. Et elle lui avait avoué à demi-mots qu'elle était avocate également et qu'il avait affaire à un adversaire coriace.

- Donc vous venez réclamer vengeance.

- Non, justice, c'est différent. Et je veux l'empêcher de recommencer, essayer tout du moins, comme j'aurais du le faire il y a trois ans. Mais ce que j'aimerais par dessus-tout, c'est qu'il comprenne. Qu'il comprenne le mal qu'il m'a fait, qu'il se rende compte que c'était mal. Qu'il réalise. Et qu'il le reconnaisse.

- Bien. Revenons-en à l'époque où vous étiez toujours mariés, si vous le voulez bien. Vous avez dit être restée auprès de votre mari de peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à vos proches. Pourtant, quelques mois plus tard, vous étiez partie. Pourquoi ?

- La situation avait changé.

- Et en quoi la situation avait-elle changé ?

C'était le moment. Elle aurait pourtant voulu qu'_il_ n'en sache jamais rien. Qu'il ne puisse partager avec elle ce secret, cette douleur, cette perte qui les lierait à jamais. Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne méritait pas de savoir, qu'il ne méritait pas de pleurer cet enfant. Et elle avait également l'impression qu'elle trahissait cet enfant en révélant à son père, à celui qui l'avait tué, son existence. Mais ils en avaient parlé. Elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait.

- J'étais enceinte.

Elle avait cherché des yeux Jasper, avant de prononcer ces mots. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait accroché son regard. Elle avait eu besoin de s'y raccrocher. Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux, et tressaillir. Mais ses yeux ne la quittèrent pas une seule seconde. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui. Elle prit conscience du brouhaha qui avait envahi la salle, des murmures outrés qui s'échangeaient. Du juge qui tentait de rétablir le silence. Mais aussi, d'Edward qui, pour la première fois depuis le début du procès, pour la première fois depuis des années très certainement, lâchait son masque d'impassibilité, témoignait d'une émotion. Elle vit son trouble, son désarroi. Mais déjà il se reprenait, et personne d'autre n'en avait été témoin. Et quand le calme fut revenu, elle reprit.

- J'attendais un bébé. Et je ne pouvais pas le laisser grandir dans cette famille, je ne pouvais pas le priver d'une enfance heureuse, je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne comme son père. Alors je suis partie. Je me suis mise en relation avec quelqu'un qui pouvait me faire disparaître, nous avons mis beaucoup de temps à tout mettre en place, et j'ai disparu.

- Dans ce cas, Melle Swan, vous avez soustrait un enfant à son père. Vous avez privé cet enfant d'un père. Cela s'appelle de l'enlèvement.

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? J'étais enceinte de moins de trois mois. De nombreuses femmes tombent enceintes sans en avertir le père et cela n'a jamais été considéré comme un enlèvement. Et tout ce que je souhaitais c'était protéger mon enfant d'un père violent.

- Vous êtes avocate, de toute évidence, vous savez donc qu'un homme est présumé innocent jusqu'à reconnu coupable. Rien ne prouvait qu'il aurait blessé cet enfant.

Bella sut qu'il perdait pied, et il le savait.

- Les choses changent quand on devient maman, Maître. Je n'allais certainement pas laisser le temps à mon mari pour me prouver qu'il avait raison. Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que j'aurais du attendre de voir venir, attendre qu'un soir il en ai marre des cris du bébé et qu'il le tabasse ? Et que là, et seulement là, j'aurais eu raison de l'emmener ? Il aurait été trop tard, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je vous prierais d'arrêter vos accusations, qui n'ont pour le moment pas été reconnues comme fondées. Vous venez d'annoncer à cet homme qu'il est père d'un enfant que vous lui avez soustrait.

- Edward Anthony Masen n'est pas père.

- Oh, vous auriez donc eu un amant.

- Non, il était le père de cet enfant. J'ai fait une fausse couche quelques jours après ma disparition, souffla-t-elle, résignée, fatiguée. Mon bébé n'est jamais venu au monde.

- Vous avez donc volontairement mis la vie de cet enfant en danger, et vous dites être partie pour le protéger de son père ?

- C'est Edward qui a provoqué cette fausse couche, c'est lui qui a tué mon bébé. Et maintenant vous savez pourquoi je le hais tout autant que je l'ai aimé. Deux jours avant mon départ, il est rentré à la maison particulièrement énervé. Et il a tapé plus fort que d'habitude. Vous en avez vu les photos. J'étais enceinte quand c'est arrivé.

- Je tiens à rappeler à la cour que M. Masen n'était en rien au courant de cette grossesse, on ne peut donc l'accuser de la mort de cet enfant.

- Je vous demande pardon, _intervint Bella, laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus tout en sachant qu'il n'en ressortait jamais rien de bon. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher_. Etes vous en train d'insinuer qu'il n'est pas responsable parce qu'il ignorait pour le bébé ? Qu'on ne peut le tenir responsable de m'avoir tabassé, et donc d'avoir provoqué ma fausse couche, parce qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais enceinte ? Seriez-vous en train de tenter d'excuser son geste ?

- Je vous rappelle, Melle Swan, que non seulement c'est à moi de poser les questions, et non l'inverse, mais qu'il n'a pas été établi que les coups que vous aviez reçu, et je n'ai jamais dit que c'était lui qui vous les avait porté, étaient à l'origine de la fausse couche.

- C'est noté dans le dossier médical que j'ai effectué. Vous pouvez contacter le gynécologue qui m'a auscultée pour l'interroger si vous le souhaitez.

Il n'approfondit pas la question, comme Bella s'en était douté, certain que les jurés prendraient connaissance de ce dossier, et ne voulant pas continuer sur une piste qu'il savait mauvaise pour lui. Il commençait à comprendre que les passages de l'histoire qu'ils avaient occultés, Maître Crowley et elle, n'avaient pas été mentionnés à dessein, et il semblait hésiter à poursuivre sur le deuxième élément qu'ils lui avaient laissé. Pour autant, il était conscient que c'était sa dernière chance puisqu'il avait décidé de ne pas ajourner le procès, et qu'il était définitivement mal engagé pour son client. Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout.

- Il y a un autre élément qui me chiffonne dans votre récit. Vous avez certifié que M. Edward Masen, votre mari à l'époque, vous avait empêché de le quitter en menaçant votre famille. Pourtant, vous l'avez quitté. Et votre famille est saine et sauve…

- Je m'en suis assurée avant de partir.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- J'ai prit… une assurance-vie. J'ai découvert des documents, dans le bureau de mon mari, longtemps avant mon départ. Des documents prouvant que certaines de ses activités étaient loin d'être légales. Que certaines étaient criminelles, même. J'ai confectionné un dossier à charge, et j'en ai laissé une copie sur son bureau, avec un mot. Je lui expliquais que si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de mes proches, ce même dossier serait révélé public, et soumis aux instances judiciaires qui relevaient de ce genre de crimes. Maître Crowley a prit contact avec des inspecteurs des mœurs et de la criminelle pour moi et leur a remis le dossier il y a quelques jours. Messieurs Masen, père et fils, devraient recevoir une convocation sous peu.

Elle l'avait achevé, elle le savait. Il lui posa tout de même une dernière question, après s'être repris, bien qu'il sache qu'il venait de perdre ce procès, et de loin. Une question qui n'avait rien à faire ici, et elle ne comprit pas tout de suite dans quel but. Puis elle su qu'Edward lui avait demandé de la poser, et elle le fusilla du regard avant de répondre.

- Melle Swan, une dernière question s'il vous plait, comment avez-vous apprit la mort de Tanya Masen et l'existence de ce procès ?

- Mais par internet, Maître Crowley. Je me renseigne régulièrement sur les procès en cours, afin de me tenir au courant de la jurisprudence. Il m'arrive quelques fois d'étendre mes recherches au droit criminel et familial, par curiosité, et parce que j'aurais aimé en faire ma spécialité. J'ai rapidement prit contact avec Maître Crowley après ça.

Cette question était vicieuse. Edward savait que quelqu'un l'avait aidée à partir, que quelqu'un l'avait mise en relation avec Jenkins, et il voulait savoir si cette même personne était celle qui l'avait prévenue, afin de mettre la main sur elle. Elle lisait dans ses yeux ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais dire à voix haute « _on avait un accord, ce dossier n'aurait jamais du être rendu public _», « _mais tu as rompu cet accord quand tu as tué ta femme, Edward, se dit-elle, et si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te venger depuis ta petite prison, tu te trompes, je vais m'arranger pour que tu ne puisses plus rien faire. Tu es un homme finit _».

- J'en ai fini avec le témoin, votre honneur.

- Bien, vous pouvez y aller Melle Swan. Maîtres Crowley et Demetri vont maintenant passer aux plaidoiries finales, qui concluront le procès. Après quoi nous laisserons les jurés délibérer.

Bella n'en attendit pas plus et se faufila jusqu'au fond de la salle où elle retrouva Sam. Un membre du cabinet de Maître Crowley les fit rapidement sortir et les guida jusqu'à une salle protégée à l'arrière du tribunal, où ils attendraient la fin du procès, et où Maître Crowley amènerait la famille de Bella à la fin des plaidoiries. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre les plaidoiries. Elle avait déjà l'impression d'en avoir trop dit. Sam et elle prirent alors place. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, lui dit qu'elle avait été courageuse et qu'il était très fier d'elle, et l'attente commença.

Stressée, impatiente, angoissée, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver une veille d'examen, auxquelles elle avait toujours survécu grâce au chocolat chaud de son père, aux blagues d'Emmett, à la main de Jasper dans la sienne et aux excentricités de Rose. Grâce aux conseils avisés de Carlisle, et à la tendresse d'Esmée, dont les attentions la rassuraient comme sa mère l'aurait du. Et aujourd'hui c'était la main de Sam et le soutien infaillible de la Push qui l'aidaient dans l'attente. Les minutes s'égrenaient, et Bella s'impatientait quand la porte que ses yeux n'avaient pas lâchée une seconde, s'ouvrit.

000000

000000

000000

Le premier qu'elle vit fut son père, dont le regard balaya la pièce avant de s'accrocher au sien. Maladroit, trébuchant, il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il pleurait. Bella s'en aperçut en sentant les perles salées tomber sur son épaule. « Bella » chuchotait-il sans cesse. Elle, fermait les yeux, plongeant dans cette étreinte qui lui avait tant manqué. Quand elle les ouvrit, toujours enfermée dans les bras de son père, elle vit Emmett, se tenir droit derrière Charlie, le visage plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Lui aussi pleurait. Il s'avança et les prit tous deux dans ses bras. Il plongea la tête dans ses cheveux et en embrassa le haut. Qu'il était bon de les sentir tous deux près d'elle. Charlie finit par se reculer pour laisser son fils prendre correctement sa sœur dans ses bras. Les bras puissants et protecteurs de son frère. Son frère qui chuchotait à quel point il était désolé, Charlie qui la scrutait des yeux, semblant vérifier que c'était bien elle, entière, sauve, intacte. Elle finit par aviser les autres personnes qui se tenaient dans la pièce. La famille Cullen se tenait en retrait, leur laissant un semblant d'intimité. Comme s'ils n'avaient peut-être pas leur place dans cette pièce, dans ce moment. Imbéciles, pensa-t-elle affectueusement. Elle s'avança vers Rose, la serra fort, et en profita pour murmurer merci dans le creux de son oreille. Esmée ne put se contenir plus longtemps et se précipita vers la jeune femme pour la bercer comme une enfant, tandis que Carlisle posait sa main sur sa tête, dans un geste paternaliste qu'il avait si souvent eu par le passé, ému, incapable de dire un mot.

Elle se dégagea de leur étreinte et tourna la tête vers Jasper. Il semblait comme statufié. Ils se fixèrent un moment l'un l'autre, presque timides. Ils avaient toujours été si proches, n'avaient jamais rien vécu l'un sans l'autre. Et pourtant ce fut comme s'ils ne se connaissaient plus. Trois longues années les avaient séparé l'un de l'autre, et bien avant cela, Bella l'avait éjecté de sa vie, par peur pour lui. Elle remarqua enfin ses yeux ternes, vitreux, éclatés. Ses mains tremblantes, sa silhouette amaigrie. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il la regarda faire, bouleversé, effrayé, même. Elle tenta de lui sourire et il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts ne se touchent, comme il le faisait toujours quand, enfants, ils se promettaient d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Il ferma les paupières et elle souffla :

- Je suis désolée, Jazz.

Comme si ses paroles l'avaient réveillé, les paupières toujours fermées, ses épaules tremblèrent et il se mit à pleurer. Ils posèrent lentement leurs genoux au sol et, alors qu'il pleurait plus librement, elle attrapa ses épaules dans ses paumes et le poussa de façon à ce que sa tête repose sur son épaule. Elle se mit à le bercer, doucement, lentement, lui murmurant encore à quel point elle était désolée, qu'elle ne partirait pas, qu'elle ne partirait plus ; qu'elle était là, là pour lui. Elle releva le regard vers les autres membres de sa famille, qui les regardaient, émus. « Je suis désolée », répéta-t-elle, pour tous cette fois.

000000

Quand Sam rentra à nouveau dans la pièce quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il s'était discrètement éclipsé quand Bella et Jasper s'étaient retrouvés, il les trouva tous assis autour de la table, les yeux rougis mais souriants, fatigués mais sereins. Bella se leva à la vue de son ami et lui sourit, reconnaissante.

- « Tout le monde, j'aimerais vous présenter Sam Uley. Il fait parti de ceux qui m'ont sauvé la vie quand je suis partie. Sam, voici mon père, Charlie et mon frère Emmett. Rose et son frère Jasper, et leurs parents Esmée et Carlisle. Ma famille.

Il salua tout le monde, un par un, recevant à chaque fois de sincères remerciements. Quand vint le tour de Charlie cependant, le regard de ce dernier naviguait entre lui et sa fille.

- « Vous... il est… »

Alors que Sam ne comprenait rien à ce que le shérif baragouinait, que les autres avaient le bon sens de se sentir gênés et que le-dit Jasper semblait à la fois furieux et peiné, Bella éclata de rire.

- « Non, papa. Sam est marié, mais pas avec moi. Avec Emily. Je vous raconterais tout, et j'espère bien que vous les rencontrerez tous bientôt. »

- Et toi tu…

- Non, je viens à peine d'apprendre que j'étais divorcée. Et puis le mariage n'a pas vraiment fonctionné pour moi par le passé, lui répondit-elle, tout à coup sérieuse.

- A ce …

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, dévoilant la silhouette de son ex-mari, qui semblait à la fois surpris et inquiet de découvrir les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Aussitôt la surprise générale passée, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper et Sam s'avancèrent vers le nouveau venu, de toute évidence, prêts à en découdre. Rapidement, Bella s'interposa, se positionnant entre Edward et les autres.

- Non.

- Il est hors de question que ce type t'approche, lui répondit son père.

- Et il est temps qu'il goutte à sa propre médication, ajouta son frère.

Jasper, lui, ne l'écouta pas et continua d'avancer. Elle posa la paume à plat contre son torse, et il sembla enfin reprendre contenance, remarquant sa présence.

- Si vous l'approchez, dit-elle, bien qu'elle ne semblait ne parler qu'à Jasper, si vous le touchez, alors ce procès n'aura servi à rien. Il pourra l'invoquer, il aura un recours, et vous serez dans de sérieux ennuis. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça dans le but de vous protéger pour que vous foutiez tout en l'air alors qu'on est si près du but.

Alors qu'elle se retournait vers Edward, flanqué de deux policiers, elle sentit la main de Jasper enrouler son poignet. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers lui et lui sourit alors que ses doigts descendaient jusqu'aux siens et s'y entrecroisaient.

Tournant le regard vers son ex-mari, elle remarqua que le sien était fixé sur leurs mains enlacées.

- Je vois que tu as toujours le bras long, sous-entendit-elle alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil aux deux policiers qui semblaient nerveux.

- Je voulais te parler.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- S'il-te-plait, Isabella. On sait tous les deux que je vais très certainement passer les vingt prochaines années de ma vie en prison.

- Tu l'as mérité.

- Je sais.

Elle n'hésita qu'un instant.

- Ici. Et tu as deux minutes.

Il avisa les personnes qui faisaient front, ensemble, derrière elle, contre lui, et sembla hésiter. Puis il revint vers elle.

- J'aimerais savoir, pour le bébé…

- …

- C'était un garçon ou une fille ? J'aimerais… j'aimerais pouvoir me recueillir, l'imaginer.

- Une fille.

- Et… tu lui as donné un nom ?

- Carlie. Pour Carlisle et Charlie.

- Où… où est-elle enterrée ?

- Tu ne le sauras pas. Je ne te dirais pas ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de la pleurer. Je ne voulais même pas que tu saches.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je l'aurais aimée, tu sais. Et je t'ai aimée. Je t'ai vraiment aimée. J'avais juste besoin que tu le saches.

- Je le sais, je le savais. Et je t'ai sincèrement aimée aussi, Edward. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. Et aujourd'hui c'est fini. Tu devrais t'en aller, maintenant.

- Oui… oui je vais m'en aller. Adieu, Bella.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais à la place fit un pas en avant. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ne serait-ce que comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Jasper l'avait tirée en arrière et placée derrière lui, et avait plaqué Edward contre le mur. Les policiers intervinrent, et tous trois quittèrent rapidement la pièce. Le sol sembla flou un instant, et elle dut se retenir au mur. Aussitôt, sa tête atterrit sur le torse ferme de Jasper, qui la souleva de terre et la plaça au creux de ses bras, avant d'aller s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils, permettant à Carlisle de l'ausculter. Elle avait autant attendu que redouter cette rencontre. Elle avait rêvé les mots qu'elle lui jetterait aux visages des dizaines de fois. Et pourtant elle n'avait rien dit. La colère, l'amertume, le ressentiment, la rancœur avaient laissé place à un grand vide. Elle tournait définitivement un trait sur le passé. Enfin. Le parfum de Jasper, la sensation de sa main dans son dos, le toucher de ses doigts sur son visage, la ramenaient lentement. Elle entendait l'inquiétude des autres, mais elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fut frappée par la beauté de ses traits, l'inquiétude de ses yeux, l'attrait que sa bouche avait sur elle. Elle accrocha sa nuque et se redressa. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle voulait savoir comment ses lèvres toucheraient les siennes. Elle imaginait le froncement de ses sourcils s'il l'embrassait. Tant d'années, et il avait toujours le même effet sur son corps. Cette façon dont son ventre se contractait, dont son cœur s'accélérait, dont ses joues se réchauffaient et ses mains s'humidifiaient. Pourtant, elle ne l'embrassa pas. A la place, alors que sa main était toujours enroulée autour de sa nuque, l'autre passa dans son dos et, alors qu'elle l'enlaçait, elle nicha le nez dans sa nuque, respirant cette odeur jaspirienne qu'elle avait toujours été incapable de décrire, mais qu'elle avait pourtant cru reconnaître un millier de fois dans la rue ces trois dernières années.

oooooo

oooooo

Deux heures plus tard, la sentence était tombée, 25 ans de réclusion criminelle pour Edward Anthony Masen, qui avait finalement avoué. 20 ans fermes. C'était derrière elle. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers une des portes arrière du bâtiment, entourée de sa famille et de ses amis, afin d'éviter la presse, elle aperçut une figure connue dans le coin du hall. La dernière étape de son plan se présentait à elle sur un plateau. La dernière page à écrire pour clôturer ce chapitre de sa vie. L'un des hommes de main des Masen, ou tout du moins un de ceux qui faisaient partie de l'entourage de son ex-mari dans cette partie de sa vie qu'elle n'avait comprit que trop tard. Elle se retourna vers les autres, et remarqua que Jaz, qui tenait toujours sa main, l'observait, inquiet.

- Je vous retrouve tous à la voiture, j'ai une dernière chose à faire.

- On vient, répondit Emmett immédiatement. Je suis désolé, mais je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle à partir de maintenant, hors de question que je te perde de vue une seule seconde.

- Je suis désolée, Em, mais je vais devoir faire ça toute seule. Et puis, je ne suis pas sure que tes plans soient en accord avec ceux que Rosalie te réserve ce soir…

- Que… ?

- Allez, pas la peine de vous inquiéter, je ne vais pas loin. Faites-moi confiance. Arrête de t'inquiéter, Papa. Je n'ai plus l'intention de m'en aller.

Ce dernier comprit, et lui embrassa le front. Ils s'éloignèrent lentement, non sans lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Cependant, Jasper n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, et tenait toujours fermement sa main.

- Jazz…

- Tu ne vas nulle part sans moi. C'est non négociable, Bella.

Au ton qu'il avait employé, ferme, impitoyable, elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'emmener avec elle.

- Tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais pas un geste. Et tu restes en retrait, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai du faire ces quatre dernières années ? Nous as-tu jamais laissé le choix de se battre à ta place, Bella ? Lui répondit-il, amer.

Elle fut surprise par cette brusque attaque, qui semblait sortie de nulle part. Elle n'avait jamais fait que tenter de les protéger, de les laisser à l'écart d'ennuis qu'elle s'était elle-même créé, en épousant quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais du rencontrer. Mais une petite partie d'elle, insidieuse, lui intima de se mettre à sa place, de se mettre à leur place. Aurait-elle supporté de le perdre ? De le voir la faire sortir de sa vie, comme elle l'avait fait quatre ans plus tôt ? D'apprendre qu'il avait volontairement fui ? De le revoir après toutes ces années, en ayant dorénavant conscience de la vérité ? Non, pensa-t-elle. Mais la situation était différente. Il ne l'avait pas aimée comme elle, elle l'avait aimé. Il n'avait pas été amoureux d'elle pendant des années. Alors elle ne répondit rien, l'heure de ces explications n'était pas venue. Elle lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. En passant près de l'homme qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt, elle lui fit un discret signe de la tête, sans sembler plus le remarquer outre mesure. Il ne servait à rien d'attirer l'attention. En sortant du tribunal, Jasper sur ses talons, elle le vit les suivre, à bonne distance, du coin de l'œil. Bien, il avait comprit. Elle se dirigea vers une petite rue déserte, et l'attendit. Quand il apparut au coin de la rue, elle se tendit. Espérons que ça marchera, pensa-t-elle. Il ne sembla pas surpris, ni gêné. En fait, il ne sembla pas que cette rencontre l'affecta d'aucune sorte.

- Bonjour, Laurent.

- Bonjour, Isabella. Je mentirais en disant que je ne suis pas surpris de cette rencontre. Je pensais que votre fuite en avant, il y a quelques années, signifiait que vous ne vouliez rien avoir à faire avec nous.

- C'est le cas, et je suis là pour m'en assurer. Vous avez assisté au procès, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien évidemment.

- Vous étiez au courant des documents que j'avais volé à Edward, avant de partir ?

- Il n'a pas jugé bon de nous en avertir, non.

- Il y a un papier, ou plutôt tout un dossier, que je n'ai pas donné à la police.

Il sembla mal à l'aiSe, mais le cacha rapidement. Il commençait à avoir une vague idée de la raison de cet entretien, sans compter la façon dont le jeune homme derrière l'ex-femme de Masen le regardait. Il avait beau être amaigri, le visage émacié, on pouvait deviner les muscles saillants sous ses vêtements, et la colère, qui semblait chez lui à son paroxysme, est souvent un facteur de démultiplication de la force, il en savait quelque chose.

- Ce papier, reprit-elle, consciente du malaise de son interlocuteur, contient les noms de toutes les personnes avec qui Edward a pu traiter par le passé, pour faire la sale boulot à sa place. Toutes les personnes, leurs noms, où les trouver, et tout ce qu'ils ont bien pu commettre. J'imagine que vous devinez quel avenir vous attendrait, vous et vos… amis, si ce papier venait à atterrir sous les yeux de la police.

- J'en ai une vague idée.

- Bien sur, vous devinez qu'il est inutile de me tuer. Les documents ont été dupliqués et envoyés à des connaissances, dirons nous, qui se feront le devoir de l'envoyer s'il m'arrivait le moindre mal, peu importe que cela sonne comme un accident ou une crise cardiaque. Et pas la peine d'enquêter sur moi, pour certaines d'entre elles, il faut savoir que je n'ai même pas conscience de leur identité. Je les ai rencontrées sur internet, et j'ai brouillé les pistes. Même moi, je ne serais pas capable de découvrir qui elles sont en vérité.

- Je vois… que voulez-vous ?

- Oh, trois fois rien. Qu'il ne m'arrive rien. Et qu'il n'arrive rien aux personnes à qui je tiens. Il y a de grandes chances pour que Masen, père ou fils, décide de me supprimer, ou de m'intimider à travers ma famille. A votre place, je n'en ferais rien. Vous feriez mieux de faire passer le message, aussi. Parce que si qui que ce soit tente quelque chose, personne ne cherchera à mener l'enquête, et vous tomberez tous en même temps.

- Qui me dit qu'un jour, vous ne déciderez pas seulement de rendre public ce papier ?

- Je ne suis pas assez naïve au point de croire que si tel était le cas, la justice serait en mesure de tous vous enfermer, ou de nous octroyer une protection efficace. Et dans ce cas ce ne serait pas seulement jeter mon assurance-vie à la poubelle, ce serait carrément me jeter dans la gueule du loup, vous ne croyez pas ?

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse, agrippa la main de Jasper, qui ne quittait pas leur interlocuteur du regard, et s'apprêta à partir. Mais, à peine avait-elle atteint le coin de la rue, que Laurent l'interpella.

- Juste pour information, tout ceci ne servait à rien. Masen sénior a vieilli, et Masen Junior se retrouve en tôle pour les 20 prochaines années… Et puis, c'est déjà pas bien vu dans le métier de battre sa femme, mais avec la perte du bébé… disons qu'il ne l'aura pas belle avec ses codétenus.

Bella lui sourit, lasse.

- Eh bien, pour le peu que j'ai apprit du… « métier », mieux vaut ne faire confiance qu'à soi-même, et avoir toujours un coup d'avance, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête rapide, un léger sourire admiratif flottant sur ses lèvres. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du cran, ce petit bout de femme. C'est une femme comme elle qui lui aurait fallu, enfin s'il avait été du genre à être l'homme d'une seule femme, bien sur.

000000

000000

000000

000000

000000

**Samedi 18 mai 2013 : **

Bella avait passé les derniers jours chez son père, alors que Sam était reparti pour le Texas. La séparation avec le dernier pan de son ancienne vie avait été difficile, mais elle avait retrouvé la maison de son enfance avec plaisir et émotions. Cependant, même si la vie avec Charlie était agréable, elle ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment ainsi. Juste quelques semaines, s'était-elle promis. Il faut dire qu'après la joyeuse et immense colocation de la Push, le brouhaha, les rires, le soleil, Forks et la maison presque toujours vide lui semblaient bien ternes. Charlie paraissait l'avoir remarqué et lui lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil angoissés. Il craignait qu'elle ne reparte, c'était certain. Mais malgré le fait que revenir vivre chez son père après huit ans n'avait rien d'évident, Bella n'aurait échangé sa place contre rien au monde.

Mais pour le moment, ils se retrouvaient tous autour de la table de salon d'Emmett et Rosalie, qui pour l'occasion avait été transportée sur la véranda, afin de profiter de la soirée d'un des rares beaux jours de la saison. Tout le monde était présent, les sujets douloureux soigneusement évités, et les rires fusaient.

- Bella, l'apostropha Rosalie, la faisant sortir de ses pensées, tu as eu tes amis de la Push au téléphone récemment ?

- Sur skype, cet après-midi. Emilie avait une grande annonce à faire, et pour que j'y participe, ils ont posé le pc sur la table.

- Une grande annonce ?

- Elle va avoir un bébé.

Tous autour de la table affichèrent une mine attristée, et gênée. Oui, elle avait fait une fausse couche. Oui, cela s'était avéré douloureux. Mais elle devait avancer, et s'empêcher de parler maternité devant elle de l'aiderait pas.

- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Tout ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas être avec elle pour la grossesse. Elle est mon amie et j'aurais aimé vivre ça avec elle, être réellement là pour elle. Sans compter qu'avec un caractère fort comme le sien, Sam aurait eu grand besoin d'un coup de main. Mais bon, le téléphone et skype sont là pour ça. Elle sait qu'elle peut m'appeler à tout moment, du jour ou de la nuit. Pour discuter, c'est juste que je ne pourrais pas aller lui chercher des fraises à quatre heures du matin.

- Alors tu restes ? Pour de bon je veux dire. Intervint Emmett, un sourire plein d'une joie enfantine étirant ses lèvres.

- Oui, Emmett. Je pensais pourtant l'avoir précisé.

- Et pour le boulot, demanda Carlisle. Tu avais un travail sur place, un travail qui te plaisait.

- J'ai donné ma démission avant de partir. Et j'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau travail en fait. Je voulais justement vous en parler ce soir.

Rosalie lui lança un regard amusé. Sans blague, semblait-elle vouloir dire.

- Oh, dit Charlie. C'est… bien. J'avais espéré pouvoir te garder à la maison un peu plus longtemps, ceci dit.

- Papa, tu te doutais bien que je ne resterais pas chez toi pendant des lustres.

- Oui mais…

- Et puis je ne suis pas encore partie. Je commence lundi et je…

- Lundi ? Mais comment tu vas faire ? Où vas-tu habiter ?

- Et bien je ne pensais pas que tu me virerais aussi vite, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire en coin légèrement ironique.

- Mais tu ne vas pas faire la route tous les jours ? Seattle n'est pas la porte à côté.

- Qui a dit que j'avais trouvé du travail à Seattle ?

- Bah… eh bien…

- Je reste à Forks. Rosalie m'a proposé du travail.

- J'ai gentiment viré mon avocat hier matin. Ce n'était qu'un arriviste fainéant. Sans compter que Bella est non seulement beaucoup plus qualifiée que lui, mais elle a déjà une longue expérience question garage.

- Ouais, je ne serais pas trop dépaysée comme ça. Et puis surtout, je ne bouge pas. Je n'ai pas pu profiter de vous pendant quatre ans, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça. Rosalie a son garage ici, toi et Emmett travaillez au commissariat du compté, Carlisle et Jasper à l'hôpital et Esmée dirige son entreprise depuis chez elle. Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire ailleurs ?

Charlie ne dit rien, pas vraiment adepte des démonstrations d'affection, et en ayant surtout donné plus ces derniers jours que durant toute l'existence de Bella. Mais ses yeux brillants, son sourire timide, valaient bien plus à ses yeux que des gestes ou des mots.

Le champagne fut sabré, et bu en grande quantité. Les plus vieux finirent par se retirer et rentrer chez eux. Il fut décidé que Bella dormirait sur place, afin de pouvoir profiter plus amplement de son frère et de sa belle-sœur. Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin entre eux, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Bella allèrent s'assoir sur les banquettes de la véranda, un plaid sur les épaules pour discuter et siroter des bières tranquillement.

- Le problème Bella, à vivre dans le coin, c'est que tu as déjà plus ou moins fait le tour des célibataires de la région. Va pas être facile pour te caser.

Elle avait un air curieux sur le visage, un sourire énigmatique, et Bella eut clairement l'impression qu'elle mijotait quelque chose, ou que du moins le sujet de conversation n'était pas arrivé accidentellement sur la table. Mais avant d'avoir eu ne serait-ce que l'idée de lui rétorquer vertement quelque chose de son cru, Jasper, qui s'était assis à ses côtés et qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose jusqu'alors, répondit à sa place.

- Fout-lui la paix Rose, tu veux. Elle vient à peine de rentrer. Laisse-lui le temps de digérer le retour, et de gérer seule sa vie amoureuse par la suite.

- Il a raison Rosie, vint ajouter Emmett, et puis moins j'en sais sur la vie amoureuse de ma sœur, mieux je me porte.

- Tu veux dire sa vie sexuelle, se moqua Rosalie.

Emmett arbora une grimace significative, et Rosalie, sachant qu'elle avait fait mouche, partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- On va s'en tenir à la version « vie amoureuse ». Elle a vingt-sept ans, je ne peux plus me permettre d'aller menacer ses petits-amis.

Bella lui lança un regard venimeux.

- Tu veux dire comme avec Tyler, et puis James aussi, et …

- Euh… tu savais ? Mais Jasper m'a aidé tu sais.

Alors que Bella se tournait vers le susnommé pour lui lancer un coup d'œil peu amène, et outré, espérait-elle, ce dernier regardait Emmett, une lueur à la fois sardonique et un tantinet énervée dans les yeux.

- On veut pas tomber tout seul, Emmett ? Merci bien de m'entrainer avec toi.

- Eh bien, de toute façon ça n'a pas été bien efficace les garçons. Désolée de vous décevoir, mais ça ne les a jamais arrêté, on a juste été beaucoup plus discret.

Alors que Jasper ne semblait pas le moins du monde étonné, ni amusé par ailleurs, son frère se mit à bougonner.

- Humpf. J'ai franchement pas besoin de savoir ça. Et moi qui pensais qu'Edward avait été ton premier.

- Oh, tu n'es pas naïf au point de croire ça quand même Em', lui lança sa compagne, amusée. Et puis quoi encore, rien avant le mariage ?

- En fait, Edward a été le dernier, ajouta Bella, le regard perdu, semblant ailleurs. Je n'ai pas pu approcher un homme depuis.

Alors que la main de Jasper trouvait le chemin de la sienne sous la table, discrètement, Rosalie sauva tout le monde de la gêne et de la tristesse qui menaçait ce moment avec sa curiosité sans-gêne habituelle.

- Ce qui nous en fait trois. Combien au total ?

- Six, répondit Bella, clairement réticente. C'était bien pour éviter à tout le monde de replonger dans les affres des derniers jours.

- Mais encore ?

- Eh bien, elle s'amusait maintenant de la gêne de son frère, il y a eu cette première fois.

Jasper eut un geste d'impatience, ou de gêne peut-être, et Bella eut un sérieux doute. Pensait-il sérieusement qu'il avait été son premier ? Cela changeait-il la donne ? Bien sur que non, pensa-t-elle, se morigénant d'avoir espéré. Elle avait passé ce cap depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était même tombée amoureuse, s'était mariée aussi. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de questions qu'elle souhaitait à tout prix éviter. Aucun espoir, passe à autre chose, bordel, se répéta-t-elle.

- Il s'appelait Ben.

- Attends, attends, s'exclama son frère surpris. Tu parles de ce petit délinquant là, dont papa nous parlait tout le temps, tellement il avait pu se retrouver dans son bureau, voir en cellule ?

- Celui-là même, répondit calmement la jeune femme, pas peu fière de son petit effet. Et oui, elle avait su garder ses secrets tout en vivant avec un shérif et son futur adjoint, sans compter qu'ils étaient doublés d'un père et d'un frère très _ trop _ protecteurs.

- On t'avait interdit de l'approcher.

- Si je me souviens bien, vous m'avez dit, et je vous cite, « si jamais on entend dire que tu l'as approché, ne serait-ce que pour un devoir de classe… » ; eh bien, j'ai respecté le deal, vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler.

- Je te sais plus intelligente que ça, grogna son frère. Tu avais très bien lu entre les lignes.

Tandis que son frère rouspétait, elle remarqua que Jasper ne participait plus à la conversation. Il la regardait fixement, surpris, choqué même, et blessé ? Elle mit cela sur le compte de son égo, s'il avait pensé toutes ces années avoir été son premier, il devait être vexé d'apprendre après tout ce temps que ce n'était pas le cas.

- On s'est vus plusieurs mois, à vrai dire. Personne ne devait savoir, ou sa réputation de petit dur en aurait prit un sacré coup, je crois. Et puis ses petits séjours répétés au bureau du shérif auraient eu une toute autre saveur, à mon avis. De mon côté, toute cette histoire de relation secrète et interdite, avec un bad boy torturé, devait satisfaire mon côté midinette adolescente influencée par tous ces films à l'eau de rose que Rose me forçait à aller voir, j'imagine.

- Hey ! s'indigna l'intéressée, un petit peu impressionnée tout de même. Comment vous avez réussi à garder tout ça secret ?

- Eh bien, ses parents n'étaient pas souvent là, alors… j'ai passé pas mal de nuits chez lui. Il me ramenait au petit matin en moto, et j'escaladais la palissade devant ma chambre. Les ronflements des deux papa poules couvraient le chahut que je faisais au début, mais à la fin j'aurais pu cambrioler la banque en plein jour sans me faire remarquer tant j'étais devenue discrète. Sans compter le nombre incroyable d'exposés que j'ai supposément du faire tout au long de l'année. Angela avait bon dos, je dois dire.

- Au moins cette histoire a curé ta maladresse, en partie tout du moins. Wouaoh. La classe, Bella, vraiment.

- Ouais, la grande classe, marmonna Jasper, si bas qu'elle fut certaine que personne ne l'avait entendu à part elle.

Mais qu'avait-il à la fin ? Il n'avait pas été le premier, et alors ? Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle l'entendit ouvrir le frigo, et revint avec quatre nouvelles bières qu'il décapsula et distribua à chacun. Mais au lieu de revenir s'assoir auprès d'elle, il prit appui contre la porte, et cala une main dans sa poche tandis que l'autre portait sa bière à sa bouche, le tout en évitant consciencieusement de la regarder. Elle ne comprenait définitivement pas son attitude.

- Cette histoire s'est terminée le jour où ses parents ont déménagé. On s'est quitté sans regret, je crois. On avait vécu cette histoire à fond, mais ça n'était pas fait pour durer. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, c'était quelqu'un de bien, Em'. Il essayait de rester loin de moi, au début, de m'effrayer. Il disait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un que je devais fréquenter. Il avait tord. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il est devenu. C'était déjà un grand pianiste, j'espère que ça l'a aidé à s'en sortir.

- Mais va le rejoindre, Bella. C'est pas comme si tu n'étais qu'à un mauvais choix près, après tout. Ou à un mauvais garçon de plus, non plus.

- Jasper ! Cria Emmett, choqué par l'accusation sous-jacente de ses paroles.

Mais Bella ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin.

- Mais fou-moi la paix, à la fin, Jasper Cullen ! J'ai déjà un frère, je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir un de plus sur le dos, merci bien.

Il se redressa légèrement, et la toisa, furieux et glacial. Tu veux jouer à ça, pensa-t-elle, et bien jouons.

- Le deuxième, continua-t-elle, plus calme, trop calme. Une histoire d'un soir. Une fête un peu trop arrosée, et on a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé le lendemain matin.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté ceux de Jasper, et elle fut heureuse, mesquine, certes, de voir le regard de Jasper changer, passant de la rage à la gêne, en l'espace d'un instant. Pourtant, rapidement, il changea, plus intense, plus intime, surtout. Et plein de regrets, aussi. Va te faire voir avec tes putain de regrets, Jazz, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

- Le troisième, c'était Tyler, le quatrième, James. Et le cinquième, c'était ce type que j'ai vu quelques fois à mon arrivée à Seattle. Et puis finalement, Edward. Voilà. Conclue-t-elle en détournant le regard de celui de Jasper, blessée malgré elle par ce qu'elle avait pu y lire.

- Oooooookay, répondit Rosalie, pressée de changer de sujet, et plus que consciente du regard qu'avaient échangé son frère et Bella, et de la tension qui habitait dorénavant l'espace. Les gars, votre tour de débarrasser la table. Je vais montrer à Bella sa chambre pour la nuit.

Bella suivit Rosalie sans accorder un regard à Jasper, alors qu'Emmett semblait s'apprêter à reprocher à Jasper la façon dont il avait osé lui parler. Elle les laissa régler ça entre eux, se morigénant que ça ne la regardait pas, et fatiguée après la façon dont se terminait la soirée. Mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était pas prête d'aller se coucher, vu le regard en coin que Rosalie lui avait lancé. Elle avait certainement comprit pas mal de choses dans cette histoire. Pas besoin d'être devin, se dit Bella. Il fallait vraiment avoir la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère en bois, comme son frère, pour ne rien deviner de l'affaire, après l'échange dont il avait été témoin dans la véranda. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand, après être entrées dans la chambre, Rosalie ferma soigneusement la porte et se retourna vers elle, une expression déterminée sur le visage. Pourtant, elle sembla avoir du mal à trouver ses mots.

- Alors… hum… comme ça, Jaz et toi…

- Je ne comprends rien à ton charabia Rosalie. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, pose la question directement.

- Mon petit frère serait-il monsieur chanceux n°2, Bella ? Quoi ? demanda-t-elle devant le regard légèrement ahuri de son amie, tu m'as demandé d'être directe, non ?

- Tu pourrais mieux choisir tes mots.

- Réponds immédiatement à la question, Isabella Marie Swan.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse, Rosalie Hale, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Raconte.

Elles s'assirent confortablement sur le lit, au milieu des coussins. Comme avant, pensa Bella.

- Comme je l'ai dit, c'était à une soirée. La soirée de Jessica Stanley, tu te souviens, la peste populaire du lycée. On avait un peu bu, et quand on est rentrés, vu qu'on ne s'était pas vus depuis l'entrée en fac de Jazz, on a décidé de continuer la soirée chez tes parents, qui étaient je ne sais plus où pour le week-end. On a pas mal bu, de nouveau. Et une chose en entrainant une autre…

- Une chose en entrainant une autre ? Allons, Bella, tu peux faire mieux que ça. Je veux des détails, et des croustillants. Enfin pas trop, hein, tu gardes les trucs sexuels et la description des spécificités du corps de mon frère pour toi, si tu veux bien.

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus. Je ne saurais même pas t'expliquer comment ça a commencé. Je crois qu'on s'est plus ou moins sauté dessus soudainement, sans savoir lequel des deux avait amorcé le premier geste.

- Ok, déjà trop d'informations, passons tout de suite à la partie intéressante. Après.

- Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, il n'était plus allongée à côté de moi, mais assis au bout du lit, la tête entre les mains. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il regrettait. Que ce n'était pas la première fois à laquelle il avait rêvé. Que c'était une erreur et qu'il espérait que je lui pardonnerais.

Bella cracha presque le dernier mot qu'elle prononça. Elle était surprise de voir qu'après toutes ces années, ce souvenir restait aussi douloureux, laissant derrière lui comme un goût amer. Et que non, même après tout ce temps, elle ne lui avait rien pardonné. Elle avait juste enfoui ces moments bien au fond de sa mémoire, afin de préserver cette amitié à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout malgré tout. Rosalie ne s'y trompa pas, et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise.

- Tu… tu étais amoureuse de mon frère ?

- Oui. _Clair, net, précis_.

- Mais… il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que c'était peut-être réciproque, imbécile.

- Si, se mit à rire Bella, sans joie, cependant. Si, bien sur que si, je me suis mise à espérer. Mais cela m'a valu bien des déceptions, bien des crises de larmes, et autres douloureux souvenirs. Ca n'était pas réciproque. Et ne t'avise pas de tenter de me mettre une autre version des faits dans la tête juste parce que ça rentre dans la vision parfaite que tu te fais de ton petit monde, Rosalie Hale. Et puis, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. Ça remonte à si longtemps. J'ai rencontré Edward, et je suis passée à autre chose. Et, eh bien, tu connais la suite. Pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec des « et si », des remords, ou pire, des regrets.

Elle a raison, bien sur, se dit Rosalie. Quoiqu'il aurait pu se passe entre ces deux imbéciles là, ils avaient de toute évidence laissé passer leur chance. En tout cas, c'était le cas de Jasper. Parce que si Bella était vraisemblablement passé à autre chose, il était clair que Jasper ne l'avait pas fait. Il était toujours et désespérément éprit de la jeune femme. Peut-être que tout révéler à son amie, maintenant, ne les amènerait qu'à plus de pleine et d'amertume. Alors elle ravala les mots qui menaçaient un instant plus tôt de franchir ses lèvres, et acquiesça, même réticente. Quel gâchis, pensa-t-elle…

oooooo

oooooo

oooooo

Plus tard cette nuit là, alors que Rosalie était finalement tombée dans un demi-sommeil, incapable de s'endormir réellement après les révélations de la soirée, elle se réveilla seule dans le grand lit qu'elle partageait depuis plusieurs années maintenant avec Emmett. Inquiète, angoissée sans oser se l'avouer, elle avança précautionneusement dans la maison américaine-type qu'ils avaient achetée. Un silence confortable régnait sur les lieux, alors que les ombres que la pleine lune faisait apparaitre donnaient une teinte onirique, et mélancolique aux lieux. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, Rosalie entrouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre d'amis et découvrit Emmett, allongé aux côtés de sa sœur, les deux endormis tournés l'un vers l'autre et se tenant la main, dans une habitude qu'elle savait avoir prit place après le départ de leur mère. Emmett n'était pas seulement devenu très protecteur, de façon abusive, avec sa sœur, elle était devenue la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Rosalie ne s'en formalisait pas, au contraire. Elle referma doucement le battant de la porte, un sourire attendrie sur les lèvres, et retourna se coucher plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis le début de sa nuit. Après tout, Bella était revenue. C'était le principal. Et ils auraient tout le temps de se trouver, ou de se retrouver, Jasper et elle. Et de la façon qui leur conviendrait le mieux.

000000

000000

000000

000000

000000

**Dimanche 19 Mai 2013 : **

Le lendemain matin, quand Bella se réveilla, elle remarqua rapidement qu'elle se trouvait seule dans la maison. Emmett avait été appelé dès les premières lueurs de l'aube pour un accident survenu sur la nationale à la sortie de la ville, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait sa belle-sœur. Elle descendit à la cuisine dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Elle s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil de la porte, saisie. La table était remplie de tout ce qu'elle aimait : pains au chocolat, lait chaud et cacao, jus d'orange pressé, bacon, œufs brouillés, pancakes, … Lui tournant le dos, Jasper récupérait les toasts qui sortaient du grille-pain. Entièrement concentré sur sa tâche, il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver et elle prit quelques instants pour le contempler à son aise. Grand, élancé, il portait un jean gris, à la coupe droite, taille plutôt basse. Un tee-shirt simple, bien coupé cependant, noir, laissait devinait les muscles saillants de son dos, la chute légèrement arquée de ses reins, ses omoplates au contour angélique et le dessin parfait de ses épaules, qui se soulevaient lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Ses cheveux, légèrement ondulés, n'étaient pas assez longs pour cacher entièrement sa nuque, et la vue de ce petit bout de peau lui souleva l'estomac. Elle laissa échapper un petit son étouffé et il se retourna pour lui faire face.

Il arbora une petite moue désolée, les lèvres recourbées dans un sourire en coin terriblement tentant, alors que ses yeux reflétaient tout au contraire un semblant de fierté à l'idée de l'avoir ainsi surprise. C'était exactement l'expression à laquelle elle n'avait jamais pu rien refusé, et avec laquelle elle lui avait toujours tout pardonné. Et il le savait. Il en jouait, même, comme si elle allait abandonner une bataille qu'elle savait perdue d'avance. _Pas si vite, mon garçon_, pensa-t-elle. Elle contourna le fauteuil derrière lequel elle s'était arrêtée, s'avança jusqu'à la porte grande ouverte qui séparait le salon de la cuisine, et appuya l'épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, croisant ses bras de façon à paraître dans l'expectative d'une explication en bonne et due forme, le visage fermé.

Mais il ne prononça pas un mot. A la place autre chose apparut dans l'éclat de ses prunelles _ du désir _ alors que celles-ci détaillaient rapidement les longues jambes découvertes par le short ridiculement court qu'elle portait la nuit. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, attrapant, accrochant son regard, alors qu'elle s'interdisait de rougir comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle avait l'ascendant, pour une fois, et n'était pas prête de laisser ça filer. Il finit par lâcher la partie et se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir Bella. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je ne t'en veux pas d'être partie il y a trois ans, parce que je _sais_ que tu n'avais pas d'autre choix, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regretter que tu ne m'aies pas fait assez confiance pour me laisser régler tout ça à ta place. Et je m'en veux encore plus de n'avoir pas comprit plus tôt, de m'être laissé aveugler par mon ressentiment parce que tu m'avais écarté de ta vie. Et… j'ai laissé ça échapper hier soir. Tu ne le méritais pas.

Elle soupira longuement, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps. Ok, elle avait définitivement perdu celle-là.

- Ca n'avait rien à voir avec la confiance, Jaz. Je vous protégeais. Je te protégeais. Tu aurais été le premier à qui il s'en serait prit. Il était si jaloux de toi, depuis le début. Avant… avant qu'il ne devienne violent, avant le mariage, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai du batailler pour te garder dans ma vie, pour continuer à te côtoyer comme si rien n'avait changé.

- J'aurais pu gérer ça Bells. J'étais assez fort pour faire face à ça, j'étais bien plus armé pour faire face à ce type que pour faire face à ta disparition.

Sa voix s'était faite plus basse, plus lourde aussi sur les derniers mots, mais Bella ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Alors qu'il parlait, il avait posé l'assiette pleine de toasts sur la table, et elle avait aperçut l'intérieur de ses coudes. Elle se glissa rapidement jusqu'à lui et tenta de prendre sa main, qu'il lui refusa en détournant les yeux. De force, elle la lui reprit, et lui fit déplier le coude. L'effleurant à peine, lentement, elle fit remonter ses doigts sur son poignet, puis sur son avant bras jusqu'à toucher du bout de ses doigts tremblants les quelques points rouges qui tranchaient avec la pâleur de sa peau. Pour une fois, elle ne prit pas garde au contact électrisant que leurs touchers produisait, au tressaillement que cela provoquait chez elle, ne pensa même pas à le cacher. Le souffle de Jasper se fit plus irrégulier, plus haché alors qu'elle comptait et recomptait le nombre de piqûres, tentant de comprendre pourquoi il s'était infligé un truc pareil. Comme souvent, il répondit à sa question avant même qu'elle n'ait décidé si elle allait la poser ou non.

- A un moment donné, murmura-t-il, si bas qu'elle dut se concentrer pour le comprendre, l'alcool n'a plus suffit. Les effets ont changé et je ne te voyais plus apparaître. Alors j'ai essayé autre chose.

- Je suis … si… désolée, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, baissant les yeux pour lui cacher les larmes insidieuses qui longeaient dorénavant ses joues.

Avec une infinie douceur, il plaça deux doigts sous son menton et lui intima une légère pression pour qu'elle relève la tête. Il apposa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et ferma les paupières alors qu'elle en faisait de même. Qu'il était bon de sentir son souffle contre son visage. _Oh, elle était foutue_. Quatre ans de relation avec un homme, un mariage, trois ans d'éloignement, et un dégout évident pour les hommes n'avaient rien changé à ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Elle s'était menti si longtemps, sans jamais vraiment croire à ses propres mensonges. Mais au lieu de sentir la douleur se frayer un chemin vers sa poitrine comme si souvent par le passé, elle se sentit soulagée en faisant face à la réalité. Elle était foutue, oui. Si incroyablement et foutrement foutue. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Et pour des moments comme celui-ci, elle savait qu'elle n'y aurait rien changé. Elle laissa les papillons envahir son ventre, ne les combattit plus, et ils ne se transformèrent pas en lames acérées comme par le passé. Elle acceptait les choses, enfin. Elle était abattue, résignée, mais si soulagée. Et si déterminée à profiter de ce qu'il voudrait bien lui accorder, sans en attendre davantage, parce que l'espoir, vraiment, les expectatives, ce serait définitivement _trop_.

- Laissons tout ça derrière nous, Bells. Le manque a disparu quand tu es réapparue. Je n'ai plus besoin de toutes ces merdes maintenant que tu es là.

- Il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour tu sais.

- Ok. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas prêt à parler de tout ça. Je ne peux pas revivre ces trois dernières années, pas encore. Je me réveille la nuit et j'appelle Rose pour qu'elle me promette que tout ça est réel. Je ne lâche jamais ta main pour être sur que je ne suis pas dans un mauvais trip duquel je n'arriverais plus à me sortir. Que ce ne sont pas des visions. Je dois te _toucher_, tout le temps, pour être sur.

Il se redressa et s'éloigna d'elle alors qu'ils rouvraient tous deux les yeux, cassant la magie du moment. Il lui sourit, tendrement, timidement.

- Et si on mangeait ?

Elle acquiesça, et alors qu'ils s'asseyaient côte à côte autour de la table de la cuisine, devant le festin qu'il lui avait concocté, elle agrippa fermement sa main dans la sienne avant même qu'il n'en amorce le mouvement. Il n'était pas le seul à qui ce toucher avait manqué, pas le seul à en avoir désespérément besoin. Seulement, s'il lui permettait, à lui, de rester ancré à la réalité, il en éloignait Bella, de loin.

000000

000000

000000

000000

000000

**Vendredi 24 Mai 2013** :

Bella frappa plusieurs fois à la porte de l'appartement de Jasper. Ils avaient convenu de passer la soirée ensemble, et elle en avait réellement besoin. En quelques semaines seulement, elle avait retrouvé les siens, quitté la famille qui l'avait accueillie pendant trois ans, quitté son travail pour en trouver un autre, et sa première semaine, bien que très satisfaisante, avait été longue. Et éreintante. Elle avait besoin d'une soirée de détente.

Occultant ses pensées, elle entendit les bruits de pas de son ami alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte, et finalement lui ouvrit. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se précipita vers le canapé afin d'enlever ces escarpins qui lui torturaient les pieds. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux, et rit en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, n'avait même pas encore refermé la porte derrière elle et la fixait, légèrement interloqué. Il se reprit bien vite alors qu'un sourire venait fleurir sur son visage.

- Dure journée ?

- Pire que ça. Amène les bières, Jaz, ce soir je bois.

- Ok. Lui répondit-il en riant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le coin cuisine de son appartement.

Il ouvrit le frigo et en ressortit un pack de bières. Il avait prévu le coup, pensa-t-elle. Il devinait toujours tout de ses humeurs, avant même qu'elle ne les ressente. Il vint se poser à ses côtés sur le canapé tout en décapsulant deux bières et lui en tendit une.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle savourait la sensation désaltérante de la bière bien fraiche contre les parois de sa gorge.

- Oh, tu sais. Quelques hommes en pleine crise de la quarantaine, deux ou trois gamins qui ne savent même pas pourquoi leurs parents leur ont intimé de venir me voir, et quelques femmes qui ne savent plus comment dépenser leur argent. Sans compter les curieux qui viennent m'interroger sur le retour de la fille du shérif. Rien de bien palpitant, en soi.

- Tu devais avoir des cas bien plus intéressants à Seattle.

- C'est sur, répondit-il en riant.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu te réinstallé ici.

- Parce que c'est ici que je suis heureux.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une moitié de vérité. Il était revenu s'installer à Forks quand elle avait disparu. Pour être au plus près d'elle, pour pouvoir la chercher assidument, pour pouvoir être avec ceux qu'elle avait abandonnés derrière elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se penser égoïste. Elle, elle avait continué à vivre, loin d'eux. Alors qu'ils avaient mis leurs vies en pause depuis qu'elle était partie. Comme si leurs vies étaient une mécanique compliquée, dont elle était la pièce manquante. Elle avait pu se construire une nouvelle mécanique, plus simple, plus pauvre, incomplète. Pas eux.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, afin de commencer la préparation du diner. Elle le rejoignit, et d'un rapide coup d'œil, comprit qu'il s'apprêtait à lui réparer une poêlée de légumes. Sans rien dire, elle attrapa une planche à découper, un couteau et quelques légumes. Elle entreprit de les couper, buvant quelques gorgées de la bière qu'elle avait posée à côté d'elle. Elle retrouvait cette complicité qu'ils avaient toujours eue. Dans la cuisine, mais partout ailleurs également.

Ces instants lui avaient toujours apporté joie et douleur à la fois. Elle les aimait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son esprit divaguer. Comme souvent avant, elle se laissa aller à imaginer que c'était là une scène normale, une scène de la vie quotidienne. Qu'lis étaient un couple vivant ensemble et préparant le repas. Et Jasper ne l'aidait en rien, avec ses petites fesses parfaitement mises en valeur dans son jean, ses manches retroussées qui laissaient apercevoir la façon dont ses avant-bras semblaient taillés sur mesure, un torchon négligemment posé sur son épaule, s'occupant nonchalamment de la découpe de légumes, avec une précision qu'elle n'avait définitivement pas. Souvent, il osait un coup d'œil au massacre qu'elle faisait subir à ses légumes, laissait échapper un rire et faisait ensuite comme de rien n'était. Elle attrapait le torchon et le frappait avec, inconsciente du sourire un peu niais qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Il se redressa et, avant d'attraper le récipient qui se trouvait sur le plan de travail derrière elle, lui embrassa négligemment le front. Non, décidément, il ne l'aidait pas.

Ils continuèrent à préparer le repas en silence, échangeant deux ou trois piques sur le désastre qu'étaient les talents culinaires de Bella, le tout dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Puis la conversation reprit vraiment quand ils s'attablèrent devant la petite table du salon, sur le canapé devant une télé qu'ils ne regardaient pas vraiment. Tout en évitant les sujets graves, douloureux, parce que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment, ils discutèrent longtemps, et rattrapèrent une partie du temps qu'ils avaient perdu, réapprenant à connaître l'autre et prenant connaissance de ce qui avait fait partie de sa vie ces trois dernières années. Pendant ce temps, les bières s'étaient enchainées, rapidement replacées par les bouteilles de vin, nombreuses. Et plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, ils étaient ivres.

Bella avisa un cadre contenant une photo bien connue sur l'étagère à côté de la télévision, qu'ils ne regardaient toujours pas. Elle se leva, légèrement chancelante, et se dirigea vers elle. Elle prit le cadre dans ses mains et en admira la photographie. C'était Jasper et elle, le jour de la remise des diplômes de Bella. Il avait un important examen le lendemain et pourtant il avait fait tout le chemin depuis Seattle pour être présent à ses côtés. Il avait crié et applaudit plus fort que les autres ce jour là, plus fort encore que son père, et pourtant ce n'était pas là chose aisée, pensa-t-elle, un petit sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Il avait prit plein de photos pour lui en faire un album, était venu au restaurant avec toute la famille, et l'avait même accompagnée à la fête de fin de lycée organisée chez Jessica Stanley. Il n'avait pas bu, mais n'était pas reparti avant qu'elle ne rentre chez elle, et avait prit le volant à six heures du matin, pour aller directement à sa salle d'examen. Sur la photo, elle avait sauté sur son dos et passé ses bras autour de son cou, tout en riant et fixant l'objectif. Lui, par contre, ne regardait qu'elle, son sourire en coin scotché sur le visage et les yeux pétillants. Une époque bénite.

- C'est l'une des dernières photos de nous avant… avant lui.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il avait murmuré ces mots, la voix rauque, la bouche tout près de son oreille, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle glisser le long de son cou. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Jasper. Elle aurait été incapable à ce moment là de détourner le regard, pas quand le sien était si… intense. Si plein de désir, plein de promesses, et plein d'autre chose qu'elle s'interdit de nommer, par peur d'espérer. Dix ans plus tôt, il avait fait le premier pas. Aujourd'hui, ce serait son tour. Mais elle n'y réfléchis pas. Elle eut l'impression que son corps agissait par lui-même, dédaigneux des cris de protestation qu'elle lui envoyait.

Doucement, hésitante, elle posa une main, à plat, sur le torse du jeune homme. Il la regarda faire, incertain. Elle prit appui sur cette main pour se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y eut un moment de battement, pendant lequel aucun des deux ne bougèrent ou ne respirèrent.

Puis tout s'enchaîna. Les lèvres de Jasper se mirent en mouvement contre les siennes, les pressant avidement. Il en força le barrage, et sa langue vint s'enchainer à la sienne, s'y enroulant, la serpentant. Elle ouvrit brièvement les yeux. Il avait ce pli soucieux entre les sourcils, celui dont elle avait tant rêvé, celui qui reflétait la passion qui l'habitait, l'ardeur qu'il y mettait. A son tour, il posa les mains sur elle, électrisant ces parties de son corps. L'une se crocheta à sa nuque, et l'autre sur sa hanche, pour la rapprocher de lui, pour presser son corps contre le sien avec plus d'avidité encore. Elle croisa les bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme et le baiser s'enfiévra.

Finalement, il posa ses deux mains sur chacune de ses hanches, et la légère pression qu'il leur insuffla la renseigna sur ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle prit un peu d'élan et s'élança alors que les bras de Jasper la soulevaient du sol. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour du bassin du jeune homme, alors que celui-ci s'avançait vers la chambre à coucher, dont il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il lâcha la main posée sur son dos, gardant celle qui tenait Bella sous ses fesses, pour prendre appui contre le matelas, de façon à la déposer précieusement sur le lit. Positionné au dessus d'elle, il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin, et elle lui sourit. Il prit alors place entre ses jambes, s'allongeant sur elle en se gardant d'y mettre tout son poids. Il reprit l'assaut de ses lèvres et Bella laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé. Elle senti son excitation frotter contre la sienne, et gémit à nouveau contre ses lèvres. Ses mains parcouraient le torse de son meilleur ami sous son tee-shirt et rapidement, le vêtement la gêna. Il se redressa et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, avant de le jeter quelque part dans la chambre. Il déposa une myriade de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou, avant de suivre le contour de sa clavicule de sa langue. Les mains de Bella cherchèrent à tâtons la boucle de sa ceinture, qu'elle défit, avant de déboutonner son jean. Elle le fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de le lui ôter, et, prenant son tour, il déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme. Ses baisers suivaient le rythme de ses gestes, picorant sa peau et descendant toujours plus bas. Faisant passer ses doigts dans le bonnet de Bella, il le retourna. Le froid combinant la température de la pièce et le souffle du jeune homme sur son sein la firent trembler, mais fut bientôt remplacé par les lèvres de Jasper, alors que leur bassins continuaient de bouger à l'unisson. Faisant glisser le tissu le long de l'épaule de Bella, il la déshabillait lentement. Elle soupira son prénom quand les mains du jeune homme remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, relevant et froissant la jupe qu'elle portait, galvanisant son plaisir. Se débarrassant de son caleçon, et lui retirant sa culotte, il se repositionna au dessus d'elle, et s'arrêta avant d'entrer en elle.

Les yeux fermés, il appuya son front contre le sien, leur accordant un moment pour reprendre leurs respirations. Ayant peur qu'il ne se mette à réfléchir à ce qu'ils faisaient, elle reprit possession de sa bouche, emprisonnant sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes. D'un mouvement sec du bassin, il entra en elle. Les mouvements de ses reins s'accélérèrent progressivement, alors qu'il recueillait de sa bouche les gémissements de la jeune femme. Son souffle était erratique, heurté, haletant, parfaite synchronisation du sien. Elle laissait courir le bout de ses doigts contre les pores rehaussés de la peau de son dos, tandis que sa main droite s'accrochait à l'épaule de son amant. Il chuchotait son prénom entre deux baisers, et quand ses paupières n'étaient pas closes, ne la quittait pas des yeux. Un léger filtre de transpiration couvrant sa peau, les joues rosies par l'effort, les yeux pétillants de désir et de plaisir mêlé, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu femme plus belle. Alors que le plaisir, toujours plus fort, se cristallisait en eux, il posa de nouveau son front contre le sien, apposant sa main contre la joue de la jeune femme, avant d'être tous deux succinctement emportés.

Ils ne bougèrent tout d'abord pas d'un millimètre, leur corps se remettant progressivement de l'effort, les sensations revenant doucement dans leurs jambes, leur souffle reprenant un rythme plus normal. Enfin, au bout de quelques instants, il s'allongea à ses côtés et passa un bras par-dessus son corps, la ramenant contre lui alors qu'il prenait refuge contre la nuque de la jeune femme, le nez fourragé dans ses boucles brunes. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, la respiration calquée sur l'autre et les jambes emmêlées.

000000

000000

000000

000000

000000

**Samedi 25 mai 2013 : **

Les rayons du soleil, amplifiés par leur passage à travers la vitre de la fenêtre, échauffèrent la joue de Bella et la réveillèrent. Les événements de la veille défilèrent progressivement devant ses yeux et lui arrachèrent un sourire. Elle se sentait sereine, envahie d'un bien-être qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Mais ces instants furent écourtés quand elle se rendit compte de l'absence de la chaleur que le corps de Jasper aurait du lui apporter. Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et avisa d'un rapide coup d'œil la pièce baignée de soleil dans laquelle elle se trouvait, seule. Encore. Elle eut la vague impression d'avoir 16 ans à nouveau. En tous les cas, les sentiments de rejet, d'abandon et la douleur étaient bien présents, eux, comme ils l'avaient été onze ans auparavant. Elle ne portait que la jupe retroussée et le soutien-gorge défait qu'elle avait en s'endormant. Elle tâtonna le sol à côté du lit et sa main trouva rapidement l'objet recherché alors qu'elle fouillait son sac. Elle s'empara du téléphone et composa le numéro de Jasper. Elle sonna dans le vide, de même que les cinq fois qui suivirent. Bordel, pensa-t-elle, il ne va pas me refaire le même coup que la dernière fois. Et si tel était le cas, il allait rapidement goûter à sa colère, et devoir faire face au fait que Bella avait changé. Envolée la petite adolescente timide, tolérante à outrance, qui pardonnait si facilement. Et bonjour à la jeune femme qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, adhérente au club « œil pour œil, dent pour dent » et dont l'aspect vindicatif de la personnalité en avait fait frémir plus d'un ces dernières années. Prise d'un doute, elle tourna le regard vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet et qui lui indiqua qu'il était 14 heures passées, lui confirmant ses craintes. Plus besoin d'interrogations, son ami était certainement au déjeuner dominical hebdomadaire organisé par les Cullen. Il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il l'avait laissée derrière. De quoi avait-il peur au juste, qu'elle ne lui prenne la main et lui demande de s'y rendre ensemble, pour afficher une relation dont il ne voulait de toute évidence pas ?

Rageuse, elle attrapa ses affaires et s'habillant rapidement. Elle prit son sac, ses clefs et claque la porte derrière elle. Elle rentra rapidement chez elle, prit une douche et se changea. Puis elle fila chez les Cullen. Quand elle avisa l'heure sur son téléphone, elle remarqua qu'elle avait mis à peine une demi-heure. Elle fut surprise que personne n'aie tenté de la joindre, et se dit que Jasper avait du prévenir qu'elle arriverait tard. Le traitre, pensa-t-elle, amère.

Elle se présenta devant la porte d'entrée de la majestueuse maison de Carlisle et d'Esmée, et sonna. Cette dernière lui ouvrit, tout sourire.

- Bonjour, ma chérie, tu es ravissante, la complimenta-t-elle en la faisant entrer. Mais tes cheveux sont tout mouillés, tu n'aurais pas du te presser, on aurait pu t'attendre encore un peu.

- Bonjour Esmée. Je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard.

- Mais non, ce n'est rien. Jasper nous avais prévenu.

Elle se crispa à l'entente de son prénom, mais la suivit sans rien répondre jusqu'à la salle à manger où ils étaient tous attablés. Y compris le traitre.

Elle ne laissa à personne le temps de parler, alors qu'Emmet se levait déjà pour l'embrasser.

- Jasper. Toi et moi. La bibliothèque. Maintenant.

Son ton sec et le haussement de ton en surprirent plus d'un, mais personne n'osa protester. Jasper posa lentement sa serviette à côté de ses couverts, se leva et la rejoignit, en évitant consciencieusement son regard. Il semblait distant, et froid. Elle en frissonna, mais se promis de ne pas se laisser impressionné. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait perdre.

Elle referma la porte de la bibliothèque, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la demeure, leur assurant de ne pas être entendu par les autres, même s'ils haussaient la voix, à condition d'éviter de hurler. Mais Bella n'était pas sure qu'ils puissent compter là-dessus. Elle se tourna pour faire face à son amant de la nuit dernière, qui avait lâchement fui le matin même. Il était adossé à la bibliothèque, à l'autre bout de la pièce, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. Il attend une explication ? Vraiment ? Pensa-t-elle. Eh bien il allait attendre longtemps. C'est à elle que lui en devait, après tout. Elle s'adossa à son tour contre la porte, et haussa un sourcil, suggestif.

- Eh bien, Bella. Tu m'as fait venir ici. Je t'écoute.

Il semblait furieux, mais retenait sa rage, comme s'il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Ce constat l'énerva davantage, si cela se pouvait.

- Tu m'écoutes, Jasper ? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'inverser les rôles ? C'est toi qui est parti ce matin.

Il laissa tomber les bras le long de son corps et lâcha un soupir résigné. Il lâchait la partie.

- Ça m'a semblé la meilleure solution. Je sais quelle réaction tu aurais eu au réveil et je voulais l'éviter.

- Oh. Tu te targues de me connaître parfaitement, et en plus tu rejettes la faute sur moi. Espèce de lâche.

Il retrouva toute sa hargne quand il pointa un doigt accusateur vers elle.

- Je t'interdis, Bella. Je t'interdis de dire ça. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais certainement pas celui là.

- Alors quoi ? Comment tu appelles ça alors ? Tu me sautes et tu t'évapores aux premiers rayons du soleil. Moi j'appelle ça une fuite en avant.

- Ca n'avait rien d'une fuite, et tu le sais très bien. J'ai voulu nous éviter à tous deux la gêne et les désagréments d'un réveil à deux après une nuit pareille.

- Oh non. Tu as voulu te les éviter à toi, et uniquement à toi. C'est comme ça que tu agis avec les autres ? Tu les sautes et ensuite tu t'en vas ?

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme les autres pour moi.

Leurs esprits s'échauffait, le ton montait, et elle avait peur d'arriver rapidement à un point de non-retour. Pour autant la situation entre eux avait besoin d'être éclaircie, une fois pour toutes.

- Je le croyais. Je l'espérais. Mais apparemment je me suis trompée. Tu…

- Oh et arrêtes de dire que c'est moi qui t'aie fait l'amour et non l'inverse. Il me semble qu'il faut être deux dans ces cas là et je ne t'ai pas forcé. C'est toi qui as commencé.

Elle était intérieurement ravie qu'il l'ait reprit sur le choix de ses mots. Il ne l'avait pas sautée, il lui avait fait l'amour. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraitre.

- Et c'est ce que tu me reproches ? D'avoir commencé tout ça ?

- Oui.

Ok, c'était douloureux, et soudain. Un coup porté à la poitrine.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de me le reprocher hier soir.

- …

- Alors quoi ? On instaure une tradition ? Une fois tous les dix ans, on couche ensemble, tu te tires au petit matin et on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé la décennie qui suit ?

- Arrête. Et arrêtes de prononcer ces mots. On ne couche pas ensemble, Bella. Je ne te saute pas et tu le sais. Ca c'est ce que je fais avec toutes les autres. Toutes celles qui ne comptent pas. Je n'ai fait l'amour que deux fois dans ma vie, et les deux fois c'était avec toi.

Son ton était redescendu. Sa voix s'était cassée sur les derniers mots, et ses yeux s'étaient brièvement fermés. L'espoir, qu'elle avait refoulé pendant plus de onze ans, revint avec une force fracassante, et elle eut l'impression d'un élastique qu'elle aurait trop étiré à force de le tendre loin d'elle, et qui reviendrait d'autant plus fort se fracasser contre elle. Pour autant, elle ne perdit pas de vue son objectif. Elle s'y accrocha au contraire avec beaucoup plus de vigueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Jazz ?

Il ferma de nouveau les paupières, les pressant durement l'une contre l'autre, comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas en train d'arriver. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il les vrilla aux siens. Ils semblaient briller d'une certaine folie, mais de sincérité, aussi.

- Qu'à toi je fais l'amour. Je te fais l'amour parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Merde, je ne sais même pas quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer. J'ai l'impression que ça a toujours été là, quelque part. Que j'ai grandit avec ça en moi. Tu sais pourquoi ça n'a jamais marché avec aucune des filles que j'ai pu rencontrer au fil de ces dix dernières années Bella ? Hormis le fait que je ne voyais que toi ? C'est que c'était tellement visible qu'elles comprenaient qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour elle dans ma vie au bout de quelques jours au plus. Que la place était déjà prise, et qu'elle n'était pas prête de se libérer. C'est ton nom que je murmurais quand elles étaient dans mes bras, dans mon lit.

Ces aveux lui coûtaient, elle le voyait. Et pourtant elle, ils lui permettaient de respirer pleinement pour la toute première fois. Elle avait l'impression, qu'enfin, l'air allait au bout de ses poumons, qu'il les complétait finalement entièrement. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas.

- Mais… mais alors… pourquoi tu es parti ce matin là ?

- Parce que ça n'était pas réciproque Bella. Je l'ai toujours su.

Il eut un rire sans joie, dépité, en prononçant ces mots. Il la regardait comme on regarde un enfant à qui on explique que la vie n'est pas un dessin animé à la fin forcément heureuse. Elle aurait pu le détromper là, maintenant, mais ils avaient besoin d'aller au bout des choses. Elle, en avait besoin.

- J'avais l'impression de t'avoir volé ta première fois. Je ne voulais pas ça pour toi, une première fois lamentable poussée par les hormones sous les effets de l'alcool, avec un homme que tu n'aimais pas.

- Ne gâche pas le souvenir que j'en ai, s'il te plait. Et ça n'était pas ma première fois.

- Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, rétorqua-t-il, acide.

- J'ai … j'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu parlais de ta première fois à toi. Je pensais que tu étais au courant pour moi et… enfin, j'ai cru que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu voulais pour toi. Que tu étais déçu.

- C'est ridicule, argumenta-t-il, mais il semblait tellement moins sur de lui, alors qu'il tournait comme un lion en cage, passant et repassant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Ce qui est ridicule, c'est que tu aies décidé tout seul de ce que je pensais, de ce que je ressentais, sans prendre la peine de m'entretenir à ce sujet. Tu aurais du simplement me poser la question.

Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement et se tourna vers elle, les yeux posant à la fois mille questions et une seule. Il inspira un grand coup, comme pour se calme, et fit un pas vers elle. Puis il recula et s'adossa à nouveau au mur, vrillant encore une fois un regard particulièrement soutenu, concentré, sur elle. Il était toute ouï.

- Et quelle aurait-elle été, cette réponse ?

- Je t'aurais dit que j'étais amoureuse de toi, Jasper. Je l'ai été depuis mes quatorze ans. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que j'ai ressenti en me rendant compte que tu étais parti ce matin là ? lui dit-elle dans un souffle, évitant son regard. Merde, j'ai tout fait pour t'oublier. Je suis sortie avec plein de mecs, j'ai multiplié les expériences, sentimentales ou sexuelles. Je suis même tombée amoureuse. Mais je ne t'ai pas oublié. Même en en aimant un autre, même en l'épousant. Même en m'éloignant de toi, même en disparaissant de ta vie.

Elle avait murmuré tout ça, les yeux rivés vers le sol. Alors quand elle releva les yeux, elle fut surprise de le trouver si près, à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle, si près qu'elle sentait son souffle se mêler au sien. Il continua à s'avancer, tant et si bien que quand il parla, elle ne sut plus bien si c'était ses lèvres qu'elle sentait contre les siennes, ou sa respiration.

- Que veux-tu dire Bella ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? si c'est le cas, dis le moi Bella, ça me tue de ne pas t'avoir dans ma vie.

- C'est… oui, bredouilla-t-elle. Ces sentiments font partie de moi. Je ne peux pas ne pas t'aimer. Et Dieu sait que j'ai essayé…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus. Ses lèvres fondirent contre les siennes, les mots qui venaient tout juste d'être prononcés changeant considérablement l'effet que ses baisers avaient sur elle. Et les siens sur lui, se dit-elle alors que ses lèvres lui paraissaient presque timides, ses bras emprisonnés dans les paumes de celui qu'elle avait longtemps attendu. Mais ce moment avait valu l'attente.

- Enfin, résonna le cri d'Emmett, derrière la porte clause.

Ah, Emmett et sa délicatesse…

000000

000000

000000

000000

000000

**Le 14 Janvier 2017 **:

Bella vit du coin de l'œil Carlisle vérifier discrètement si elle mangeait bien. Depuis qu'elle avait été faire ces examens, il la couvait encore plus que d'habitude. Cela la fit sourire, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle finirait par s'en lasser. Surtout qu'ils allaient très certainement tous s'y mettre dès qu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Sans compter Jasper…

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant, puis se leva pour commencer à débarrasser la table. Elle lui fit signe de ne rien dire alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter de l'en dissuader. Elle n'allait pas s'écrouler dans le salon pour avoir débarrassé trois assiettes, quand même.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà sa belle-mère, celle-ci tamponnait un mouchoir contre ses paupières, et Bella sut que Carlisle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler à sa femme.

- Il n'a pas su tenir sa langue, hein ? demanda-t-elle à Esmée, le sourire aux lèvres, bien qu'un peu tremblant.

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de sa belle-fille. Bien qu'un peu surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction de cette envergure, elle la serra à son tour après quelques instants de stupéfaction.

oooooo

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle était installée dans le jardin des Cullen _ génération du dessus_, Rosalie vint s'assoir à ses côtés et lui prit la main, qu'elle serra un peu trop fort pour que ce soit un geste anodin. Cette impression se confirma quand elle avisa ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

- Mais merde alors, s'exclama Bella, est-ce que tout le monde dans cette famille est au courant ?

- Non, juste moi.

- Ah non, Esmée et Carlisle aussi. C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

- Bien sur que non, Bella. Tu oublies que je suis passé par là il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça… J'ai comprit toute seule. Quand vas-tu en parler à ton mari ?

- Je ne sais pas… dit Bella, pensive.

oooooo

Bien plus tard cette nuit là, Bella était allongée dans les bras de son mari. Leurs deux corps emmêlés, transpirants, haletants, rougis par l'effort, ils reprenaient tranquillement leurs respirations. Bella trouvait cet instant tellement parfait, alors que le silence n'avait rien d'inconfortable, tellement eux, tellement semblable à l'idée qu'elle s'était faite du mariage avant qu'elle n'épouse Edward, qu'elle laissa échapper ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu lui dire, et le chuchota dans le silence de la nuit.

- Je suis enceinte…

Elle le senti se tendre, signe de la réaction qu'elle appréhendait.

- Bella…

Il s'était redressé et la regarda dans les yeux, le regard inquiet, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfant avec moi. Mais quoiqu'il en soit c'est trop tard, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais les faits sont là.

Elle sentait la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge s'amplifier. C'était le seul point de discorde entre eux, le seul point noir de sa vie depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé dans cette bibliothèque. Jasper refusait d'avoir un enfant avec elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfant, lui souffla-t-il, résigné, alors qu'il venait frotter son nez contre le sien. C'est juste que… tu as fait une fausse couche il y a huit ans. Cette grossesse pourrait être dangereuse, et je refuse de te perdre, je ne le supporterais pas une fois de plus.

- Mais elle ne l'est pas. Dangereuse, je veux dire, s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse de comprendre enfin ce qui se cachait derrière ce refus. J'ai fait tous les tests, tous les examens possibles et imaginables. Tu te doutes bien que Carlisle n'a pas laissé passer quoique ce soit. Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé avant ?

- Parce que tu aurais tenté de balayer mes angoisses, et que, comme je ne peux rien te refuser, j'avais peur de flancher.

- Imbécile. C'est une grossesse tout à fait normale. Tout aussi normale que celle de Rosalie quand elle attendait ta filleule. Alors… alors tu veux bien de cet enfant ?

- Bien évidemment. Lui sourit-il.

Elle sourit quand il l'embrassa, heureuse, bien qu'un peu coupable de lui avoir menti. Elle avait fait exprès de tomber enceinte. Elle avait voulu forcer un peu le destin. Et elle avait bien fait. Devrait-elle le lui dire un jour ? Peut-être, oui. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il effleurait son corps de ses mains, déposant ses lèvres enfiévrées le long de son cou, balayant ses angoisses, ses questions et toute pensée bien loin de ce moment.


End file.
